


A True Family

by Mandancie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Corporal Punishment, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is adopted and given permission from Severus Addicted. Albus has kept a secret about two people for eleven years. The time has come for when the truth should be announced. Can Severus be a father? Severitus. Warnings: small mention of abuse/foul language/corporal punishment. No slash. Be kind, leave a review. No flamers please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: I have adopted this story from Severus Addicted. I am making subtle changes to it, but it will basically be about the same premise as her original story.**

**This is an A/U story. This story rarely follows cannon. It starts the summer after Harry's first year at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did. The characters are a bit OOC.**

**Warnings: This story will contain Corporal Punishment. Talk of abuse. Nothing too graphic.**

**If any of this bothers you, please feel free not to read. No flamers, please.**

**A True Family**

**Chapter 1: Finding Family**

Severus was seated in front of the Headmaster's desk waiting for him to start the meeting.

Albus sighed and popped a Lemon Drop into his mouth, his eyes were twinkling madly.

_'Oh great, I wonder what that old fool wants me to do already; school just got out yesterday!'_ Severus thought to himself.

"Severus my boy I would like it if you could go to Harry's house and keep an eye on him for about two days then I want you to bring him here. I have some things to tell you two." Albus said.

Severus' eyes went hard "No! Absolutely not. I will not go to the brat's house!"

The twinkle in Albus' eyes disappeared. "Severus please. I need you to."

Severus sighed, Albus always got his way. "Fine! Can't I just go get the brat now?"

Albus shook his head "No I need you to see how he is treated there. I don't trust anyone else to do it." Albus explained.

Severus growled but finally agreed.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Severus apparated to Number Four Privet Drive. Then he walked up the path and stopped at the white door. He charmed himself invisible then he slowly opened the door and walked in.

When he got inside, he noticed that there were no pictures of The-Brat-Who-Lived anywhere. To tell the truth, if he didn't know any better, he would have thought Harry James Potter didn't live here. The next thing he noticed was a whale sitting on a peach colored couch. Oh correction, it was not a whale. It was actually, if you could believe it a man.

Severus looked around the room some more and noticed a cupboard door locked with six different kinds of locks. His brow creased looking at the locks.

_'I wonder what they keep in there.'_ Severus thought.

The human whale of a man stood up and walked through a doorway. Very few things surprised Severus but he was surprised the man could fit through the doorway. Severus followed the large man. He looked around himself and noticed it was obviously a kitchen. There was a small circular table in the middle of the room with three chairs surrounding it.

_'Why are there only three chairs? Aren't there four people in this house?'_ Severus thought to himself.

The human whale sat down at the table and grabbed the newspaper. Severus walked over to an empty corner and just stood there for a while.

All of a sudden a loud sound came crashing down the stairs. The sound was so loud it sounded like a herd of elephants. A young boy that looked like a lard walked into the room.

"Pa, when is breakfast? I'm hungry." Dudley complained while sitting down at the table.

Vernon looked over at his son and growled "As soon as that freak gets the bathroom done." Vernon answered.

A few minutes later Harry slowly came down the stairs. Harry then cautiously entered the kitchen.

"Well it's about bloody time!" Vernon yelled. "You're late getting breakfast, boy! Get started!"

Harry put his head down. He was tired and upset. He'd been up since very early and he didn't want to deal with either of the male Dursleys. But when his uncle yelled at him for not having breakfast, it just snapped something inside of Harry. He got angry.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't have made me clean the fucking bathroom spotless you would have had breakfast earlier!" Harry yelled back forgetting his place and who he was talking to.

Vernon jumped from his chair. Harry's face paled when he saw his uncle coming for him. he was in front of Harry and slammed him up against the wall. Harry yelped when his head met the brick wall.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that, boy!"

Harry dropped to the ground. Vernon grabbed the small boy by his hair and picked him up. Once Harry was standing up, Vernon forced him to bend over the table. He then proceeded to beat the boy with a wooden spoon he gotten off the counter. After he was done beating the boy, he threw him on the floor and spat on him. Harry curled into a tiny ball hoping it would be over soon. Hoping he was done. Hoping he would just die. His last thought before two large hands grabbed him up and started dragging him towards the hallway was _'Why me?'_

Severus watched in horror as the human whale beat and then picked the fragile boy up by the arm and pulled him to the cupboard with the six different locks. Vernon literally threw Harry into the small cupboard and slammed the door shut then he locked all six locks and walked back to the kitchen.

Hours later, when everyone left the house for their daily routine, Severus unlocked the door and opened it. Harry was sitting there looking out the door but he did not move a muscle.

Severus knelt down and looked Harry in the eyes. The once bright excited emerald eyes were now dull and had no emotion showing in them.

Harry looked at the man who was knelt in front of the doorway looking at him strange.

"Mr. Potter?" came a familiar silky voice but it didn't have the normal vicious tone to it.

Harry looked at him "Professor Snape."

"Come, I'm taking you to Hogwarts." Severus grabbed Harry's arms and gently lifted him out of the cupboard. Harry stood outside the cupboard and looked at Severus.

"Why did you come here?" Harry asked

Severus rolled his eyes "I just told you that. I am not repeating myself. Now where is your trunk?"

Harry lowered his eyes to the floor then muttered "I'm sorry." He then pointed to the cupboard. Severus knelt back down and saw the trunk in the back of the very small room. He pulled it out, noticing the large padlock on it. He quickly vanished the padlock then shrank the trunk to fit in his pocket.

Severus sighed "Come let's go." Severus held his hand for Harry to take.

Harry flinched back a little when Severus put his hand out to him. But once he realized he wasn't going to hit him he looked at the hand, then looked up at Severus in questioning.

"Mr. Potter take a hold of my hand so we can apparate." Severus explained

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Harry asked cheekily

_'No wonder he got paddled today, he is so cheeky! If I ever had a son, he would never be cheeky or they would quickly find themselves over my lap!"_ Severus thought.

Harry grabbed Severus' hand and with a pop they were gone. Harry fell on his butt when they landed.

Harry looked around his surroundings. He saw Hogwarts and Hagrid's hut and the Whomping Willow.

_'Home.'_ Harry thought as his eyes lingered by Hogwarts.

Harry and Severus walked the path up to the castle. Albus was waiting for them at the Great Doors. When they reached Dumbledore, they stopped.

Albus looked from Harry to Severus smiling widely; his eyes were twinkling so badly.

"Why Severus," Albus twinkled. "I wasn't expecting you two until tomorrow."

"Well, circumstances led to me taking him out of there now," the dour Professor said.

"Well, you're here now. Come, my boys, we have much to discuss." Albus walked to his office. Severus and Harry followed closely behind.

Once they got to the office Albus said the password then walked up the stairs and sat behind his desk.

Harry and Severus both took a seat in front of the huge desk.

"Why am I still here, Headmaster?" Severus asked

"Because Severus, I need to talk to the both of you about something. But, first things first, what did you witness at the Dursley's?" Albus asked

Severus' eyes went dark. He then looked over at Harry who's eyes were squinted in confusion.

Severus finally looked back at the Headmaster "Many things. I saw Mr. Potter talk back and get shoved up against the wall. I saw him get spit upon and also I saw his uncle paddle him while he was forcefully held over the table."

Albus' twinkle went dull, looking at the small boy, "Harry is that true?"

Harry shook his head "No."

"Do not lie!" Severus looked at Harry incredulously.

Harry glared at him. "Who says I'm lying?"

"Mr. Potter!" Severus scolded

"Harry, please tell me the truth." Albus said softly.

Harry thought about lying again but he knew if the greasy bastard saw it, he wouldn't win anyway. So he decided he better just tell the truth.

Harry lowered his eyes to the floor and whispered "Yes sir."

Albus looked saddened that Harry wouldn't look at either of them. He was also greatly upset that he placed Harry in that household in the first place.

"Harry, have you ever told anyone about this?" Albus asked the young wizard in front of him.

Harry looked up at the Headmaster and said softly "Once, but that didn't turn out good. Of course they believed my relatives more than me. I'm just a freak. Ever since then, I figured it was hopeless." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

With his head down, Harry did not see the grimace on both elder wizard's faces when Harry referred to himself as 'Freak.'

Albus sighed "You do know in light of these circumstances we will not send you back there anymore, right?"

Harry looked up at the Headmaster. He won't be going back. He couldn't help the small gleam of hope that was rising in his belly.

"Where do you suppose he will stay?" Severus asked hoping to God it wasn't Hogwarts.

Albus smiled "I already have that figured out."

"Where?" Severus asked

"This is what I wanted to talk to you two about-" Seeing Severus was going to interrupt Albus put his hand up "Let me explain, Severus. Now Harry, your biological father was not James Potter. It was and is Professor Snape." Albus smiled at Harry. Harry's eyes went wide.

"How is that possible?" Severus asked "He looks nothing like me."

Albus took his eyes off of Harry to look at Severus in shock "Well Severus do I need to tell you about the birds and bees?"

Severus was taken aback by the knowledge that the Boy-Who-Lived was in fact his son. He just absentmindedly shook his head no.

"Good," Albus said oblivious to the internal struggle that was haunting his Potions' Professor. "Now, you remember that night with Lily you had?" Severus nodded. "Okay, well that night is when you conceived Harry. Now, as to why he looks nothing like you, that's because he has a very intensive Glamor on. Lily put it on as soon as he was born." Albus explained.

Severus stared at Harry, his son, his and Lily's son. The boy he just witnessed being beaten and degraded with an attitude problem was in fact his son.

_'Great, I'm the greasy git's son. How wonderful.'_ Harry thought to himself angrily.

Harry looked at Albus hoping so badly this was all just a cruel joke.

Albus saw the look on Harry's face and shook his head "No, Harry, this is no joke."

Harry sighed "Bloody Hell."

"Language!" Both adults scolded.

_'It's English.'_ Harry thought to himself.

Albus looked at Severus and smiled "See, you'll be a great father."

Severus looked at Harry _'I'm going to have my hands full. Geez, the Hogwarts trouble maker is my son. I can't believe it. It was just one night, one bloody night! How am I going to be a father after everything I put him through? Will he ever be able to forgive me?'_ Severus thought to himself.

_'God what's Ron and Hermione gonna think about this? This can't be true. They're just trying to get my hopes up for a true family and then later they're gonna be like "Sorry!" Ugh! I could look past last years unhappy times with him, if he can. What the Hell am I thinking the Batman of the Wizarding World could never see past things. Hmm... I like that name I think I will call him that for now on; Batman. Ha, wait till I tell Ron. He'll agree. He does look like Batman. It's a good thing I introduced him to Batman last year or he would have no idea who I was talking about. I just can't believe this! Did mum cheat on dad or was this before they were married? And what the fuck did she see in him? God, to think I share his genes, it makes me want to throw up! Ugh I hope I don't have that bloody nose of his, I'd look like Pinocchio! Or that slimy, grease ball on top of his head called hair. I could so live without those pleasant traits.'_ Harry thought.

Albus looked from Harry to Severus, they were both lost in thought.

Harry finally broke the silence "Well... Uh, I've got loads of homework to do, so I'll talk to you later." _'Or not.'_ Harry thought.

Harry quickly walked from the room, and basically ran to his common room.

Once Harry was gone, Severus turned to Albus. "This can't be true, Albus. It was only one night!"

Albus raised his eyes brows "It most certainly is, you knew what you were getting into when you decided to have sex with Lily. And now you have a child to care for, he will need you to be there for him as he grows." Albus said.

Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine."

Albus smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"How long have you known about this?" Severus asked rubbing his forehead.

Albus went quiet.

Severus looked up and glared at him "Answer me!"

Albus sighed and said "Since he was born, but I thought it would be better off if you two didn't know because of you being a Death Eater. I did what I thought was the best."

"I would have quit being a Death Eater if I would have known I had a son to care for." Severus said

"But we needed a spy." Albus objected.

Severus rolled his eyes "You could have had many others to do it for you."

Albus sighed "I'm sorry, Severus."

Severus looked at him "It's alright it's already done, no turning back now."

Albus nodded his head then looked at Severus and smiled "You're gonna have your hands full, my boy."

Severus raised his eye brows "Yes well, he will NOT be doing the things he did this year without consequences, and he will soon realize that too."

Albus chuckled and nodded his head.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Harry slumped onto the common room couch. He was lost in deep thought and he couldn't find the way out.

_'Will he want me? Doubt it. He loathes you. Don't think like that. He will accept you! No, he won't. No one does. I'm the Freak! Don't think like that. If he does accept me, will he soon realize how big of a mistake I am? You're not a mistake! Yes I am. Everyone says so. Uncle Vernon is not everyone._ Now that was a scary thought. _Would he be just like uncle? Oh, I certainly hope not! What am I gonna do? My life sucks! I hate this! Why can't I just be normal and have a happy family, a true, real family? That won't happen so don't get your hopes up. Professor Snape won't take you in. He hates you. Would you even want him as a father? After everything he's done to you? I can forgive. I can start over. He can't. I bet he could if he tried. Ha, who are you kidding, he has no feelings except hate. I could change that. Doubtful. I feel like tacos, oh wait just got off topic. He could be just like everyone else and give me the cold shoulder for everything. He could. He wouldn't. But he could. No doubt I'd deserve it. You don't deserve this. You deserve much better and even if it's that Slime Ball giving it to you then you need to grab a hold of it like a Bull Rider. I'd rather face a wild Bull right now then this! I could be getting punked. I don't know they sounded pretty sure of themselves. Maybe I should just leave it for now. If he comes to me, then that means he wants to try it. Which is doubtful. Holy shit I'm tired. All this thinking is making me exhausted!'_ All this was running through Harry's mind.

Harry got up from the couch and went to his dorm where he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Morning came too quick for Harry's liking. He slowly climbed out of bed and got ready for the day. It became breakfast time but Harry couldn't bring himself to go down to the Great Hall and face everyone.

_'They probably know all about Batman being my father. They also probably know about what my relatives did to me. And they're making fun of the fact. They wouldn't do that. Are you so positive about that? Fine, I guess I won't go down yet. One more day without food won't hurt. I guess I better just get my essays done for school. I hate this! I finally get a chance for a normal family and the guy hates my living guts! Just my luck. He doesn't hate you. Then he does a poor way of showing it. You got a point there. Shit, what am I gonna do? I want a father but Snape could never feel anything but hate. Are you seriously saying you'd give that bastard a chance? Yeah, I guess. He's better than no father at all. You might be surprised. I'll give him a chance if he can. If not, then I am just going to pretend nothing happened. Seems like a plan.'_ Harry got up and went to the table where his books were placed, then he started on the essays he was given.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Severus was in a daze. After thinking on it all night, he really was liking the idea of Harry being his son. But the one thing that really worried him was that the boy would deny him. After everything he had put the child through last year, it was most likely that Harry would deny him.

_'What am I thinking? The Boy-Who-Lived would not want me as a father. Are you sure? Yes, after everything I put him through this year he'd be better off without me. No, he wouldn't. This little boy needs support from his father. He needs to know what love is and you can give it to him. I don't know if I can. I didn't really have much of an example when I was growing up. You have, Albus. You got a point there. Well I guess I'll talk to him about it today. Good. Wow, I'm hungry. Time for breakfast.'_ Severus thought.

Severus walked down to the Great Hall and sat down at the table they always put down during the summer.

Albus looked up at him and smiled "My boy, have you seen Harry yet this morning?" Albus asked

Severus looked around the Hall and noticed he wasn't there, he looked back at the Headmaster and shook his head "No."

Albus sighed "Knowing him he's still asleep."

At that Severus chuckled and Albus smiled, happy he could finally get Severus to laugh. Severus hasn't laughed in a while.

"Who can go wake Harry up?" Albus asked. No one rose their hands they were all too busy talking to each other. "Severus, my boy, will you go wake your son up?" At that statement everyone stopped talking and looked up.

"Who's your son? I didn't know you had a child." Minerva said

"Harry is my son. And I didn't know until yesterday when Albus told me." Severus explained.

Minerva's eyes went wide "Harry is your son?"

Severus rose his eyes "Yes. He's my son."

"That poor child, I pity him." Lockhart, the new Defense teacher, announced sadly.

Albus rose his eye brows "Now, now, Gilderoy, be nice! This is probably the best thing that's ever happened to the boy."

"Wow, he must not have had a lot of good things happen to him then." Gilderoy said, sounding even more sad by the minute.

"Gilderoy Lockhart! There is no need for that, apologize to Severus now." Albus said madly

Lockhart had to stop himself before he rolled his eyes "I'm sorry, Severus." Lockhart said not sounding sorry at all.

Severus rolled his eyes. He then stood up to go wake Harry up.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Severus walked to the Gryffindor common room. When he got there, he said the password and walked in. He looked around himself and noticed Harry sitting at the table doing his essays. He walked over to the table and sat down in front of Harry.

Harry looked up when he heard someone sit down at the table; it was Snape.

Severus looked at Harry and smiled "Good morning, Harry."

_'Wow did he just smile? I had no idea that was possible!'_ Harry thought amazed by this new discovery.

"Morning." Harry said smiling back.

Severus was happy that Harry actually smiled at him, which is a good sign... Right?

"Do you know it's breakfast?" Severus asked his son.

"I'm not hungry," Harry said dismissing the discussion.

Severus noticed that Harry, for some reason, did not want to talk about this so he pushed for the reason.

"When was the last time you actually ate something?" Severus asked remembering the three chairs at the Dursley's kitchen table.

Harry looked away. Severus noticed the hurt look on his face.

_'I'm not worth food anyway.'_ Harry thought to himself angrily

"That doesn't matter," Harry finally said.

Severus looked at his son shocked "YES, it does! Your aunt and uncle may not have thought feeding you was important enough, but let me tell you something, while I am your father, you will eat."

_'Does this mean he actually wants to try it?'_ Harry asked himself hopeful.

Harry looked up at him. Severus gazed back at Harry and saw a tiny flash of hope go across his emerald eyes.

"Come, time for breakfast," Severus stood up and waited for Harry to do the same.

Harry sighed but stood up and followed Severus to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they arrived at the Great Hall, they sat down at the table and began to eat.

Severus looked over at Harry to make sure he was eating something. Harry had a couple of sausages on his plate with syrup to dip them in.

Minerva looked over at Harry and gave him a tight smile.

_'Great, so they do know.'_ Harry thought to himself

Harry looked up at all the Professors and noticed one he never saw before, he smiled at him and said a polite "Hello."

Lockhart looked up and smiled at Harry, Harry smiled back again. "Oh, it's the great famous Boy-Who-Lived." Harry's smile disappeared very quickly. Severus took notice of that and wondered why.

"You don't like your name?" Gilderoy asked baffled by that.

Harry glared at him "Would anybody want that name if your parents died but you survived? Especially if it's your fault?! I didn't think so."

"Well you're definitely not what the Daily Prophet says." Lockhart glared back at him.

Harry laughed, annoyed at how little people know about him. "You have no idea." with that he stood and made his way to the Great Hall doors to go back to his common room.

"Mr. Potter! Come back here. I am not done speaking with you." Gilderoy yelled after the retreating boy.

Harry stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to glare at him "I really don't like you."

Severus agreed with Harry but didn't say anything. He didn't want in any more trouble with Albus.

"Severus! Control your son!" Gilderoy yelled.

Harry looked between Gilderoy and Severus. Was he going to get in trouble for what he said? What would the professor say? Would he be angry with him?

Severus shrugged "I can't," Harry's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "Because I agree with him. I don't like you either. I thought you understood that a while ago, Lockhart." He smiled at Harry then stood up and walked with his son out of the Great Hall.

"Let's go to the kitchen, Harry," Severus said. "We can eat uninterrupted."

Everyone watched as father and son left the Hall. Gilderoy looking flabbergasted at what just occurred, Minerva shaking her head, and Albus quietly sipping his tea.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

They walked to the kitchen in a awkward silence. When they sat down at the kitchen table Dobby appeared.

Harry jumped at the sound of the House Elf appearing.

Dobby looked at Harry and nodded his head "I's is sorry, Master Harry Potter."

Harry looked so confused at that statement "Please don't call me Master Harry Potter. It makes me sound like a crypt keeper or something. It's just Harry."

Severus chuckled to himself.

Dobby bowed his head again "I's is sorry, Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded.

Dobby brightened and looked from Harry to Severus and asked in an enthusiastic voice "You's want something to eat?"

Severus nodded "Yes, we would like breakfast please, Dobby."

Dobby nodded and was gone in a pop.

Harry eyes went wide "What was that?"

Severus smiled "That, Harry, was a House Elf. One of the many that works for Hogwarts. House Elves are normally owned by a family. Dobby is but he also likes to help out here. The House Elves are the creatures that prepare our food everyday, and clean up the school."

"Wow." Harry sighed

Dobby came back with a pop. He was carrying three trays, one in each hand and the other was amazingly on top of his head. Harry wondered if maybe someday he could carry something on his head.

Dobby sat the three trays down at the table and bowed then left with a pop.

Harry looked at the three trays, one was filled with sausages, eggs, and pancakes. The other was Pumpkin juice, and hot tea for Severus. The third tray had buttered toast with jelly in little containers on the side.

Severus and Harry started filling their plates and ate.

After they were all done eating Severus turned to Harry.

"Harry, I have a question." Severus said

Harry looked up at his father while he sipped his juice.

"You don't actually blame yourself for your mother's and James' death do you?" Severus asked "You do realize that wasn't your fault."

Harry looked up at him and cocked his head to the side "It wasn't?"

Severus' jaw dropped "No, child, it's not. Where did you hear that it was?"

Harry just looked away. "They lied about everything."

"Who?" Severus asked.

"My relatives." Harry's breathing became more shallow.

Severus looked at Harry "What did your relatives lie to you about?" Severus asked

Harry finally looked at him "Everything! They said my parents died in a car crash then. When I finally found out that wasn't really what happened, they said if I wouldn't have been born they would still be alive. Is that true or is that a lie, too? Everything has been a lie in my life. Who my father was; a lie. Who I really am is a lie. What else is a lie?" Harry had tears pooling in his emerald eyes.

Severus looked at Harry and wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders "Nothing else. Harry, it's not your fault that they died."

After Harry was calmed down Severus decided now would be good to talk about their new discovery.

**TBC**

**A/N: I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. If you are acquainted with this story, you know that there are several chapters that have been posted. I will post as often as I can. With this, I will not be abandoning "Unexpected Truce." I am working on that story as well.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook.**


	2. Coming To Terms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: I want to thank you for the wonderful support you have shown me with this adoptive story. I hope you enjoy chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Coming to Terms**

"Harry," Severus said. "Once we're done, I would like for us to go to my chambers so that we can talk."

Harry, who had been hoping to get a chance to go flying, just nodded his head at his now father's request.

Once they finished eating and the house elves cleared up the dishes, Severus and Harry made the trek down to the dungeons. Both were silent and in deep thought. Severus had no idea where he could start, or even if Harry would accept him if he told him everything about his past. For a moment, he was even considering not telling Harry about the Dark Mark, but quickly dismissed the idea. No, he was not going to start their family out with lies.

Severus looked back at the too small boy who was practically jogging to keep up. Severus found himself slowing his gait just so that Harry could keep up and not be completely out of breath by the time they reached his chambers.

Harry, trying to keep up with the Potions Professor, wondered how long this talk was going to be. He surely hoped that it would not take long so that he could hopefully go flying. He hadn't had a chance to fly since school was let out a month ago. As the two wizards may their way towards the dungeons, Harry began to become nervous. What did Professor Snape really want to talk about? He was really hoping that he wasn't about to be rejected. The thought, even if it was the most hated Professor at Hogwarts, of having a father and having a family was just too good. So many nights Harry would dream of having a true family that he could call his own, and now he just might get it. That's if he didn't get rejected.

Harry was so lost in his own mind he didn't realize that Severus stopped walking, and he bumped into him.

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry rushed out.

Severus didn't acknowledge Harry bumping into him or his apology. The Potion Master only waved his hand over the edge of the door and opened it for him and his son.

Harry carefully walked in the room a few feet and just stopped. Harry was surprised to see the room looked warm and inviting. When he walked in the room, there weren't chains hanging from the ceiling and a huge cauldron boiling in the corner. It was a normal living area. The furniture looked warm and inviting.

"Do sit down, Harry," Severus drawled. "We have much to discuss, and I would like you to be comfortable while we talk."

Harry walked over to the couch and sat down. Severus sat himself down on the chair next to the couch.

Severus didn't know where to start. There was so much he needed to tell the boy.

Severus took another deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm his nerves. After he did that a couple of times, he saw that Harry was watching him, so he figured if he was going to tell Harry everything, he would need to start from the beginning.

"Now Harry, there is much that I want to tell you. Some of it will be a little difficult for me, but I will try and tell you everything that I know. Please do not interrupt me. Wait until I finish before you say anything. You can ask me whatever you want when I'm finished. Does that sound fair?"

Severus looked at the little boy as he digested what the Potions Master just said. The only response was a small nod from the boy.

"A verbal response, Harry," Severus' voice was not the usual harsh tone, but in a calm soothing manner.

"Yes, sir," a small voice responded.

_'Thank Merlin he is taking this good so far.'_ Severus thought to himself. But his thoughts weren't exactly true. Harry may have been quiet but he was screaming on the inside. He wanted to run away. Being in the same room with the meanest, scariest, Professor in the history of Hogwarts, was nerve-wreaking, but he made himself stay where he was because he wanted a father. He wanted to have a real chance at having a family. Something he never got while staying with his relatives.

"Now, I guess I should start at the beginning," Severus began his story. "When your mother and I were in school, we were best friends. As the years passed, it formed into something more. We started dating and the summer before our seventh year, I asked for her hand." Severus had a small smile at the memory of asking his Lily to marry him. "Our engagement was a secret. Nobody else knew about it except Albus and Minerva. We had to keep it a secret from my father. As he would not have approved me marrying your mother, Lily. During Christmas break of my seventh year I took the Dark Mark-" seeing Harry's puzzled look he decided to explained what the Dark Mark was "The Dark Mark, Harry, is... Well it's basically a tattoo, the Dark Lord gave it to all of his followers-"

"WHAT?!" Harry screamed, cutting Severus off, standing up from the couch and backed away from him.

Severus closed his eyes to calm himself down before he did something he would regret later.

After he opened his eyes, he took a deep breath and looked at his retreating son.

"Harry, let me explain-"

Harry was getting red in the face from outrage. "How could you be a follower for that slimy bastard?!"

"Language, Harry," Severus admonished. Harry just rolled his eyes. The thought of running away was coming back in his mind at full force. He had to get away.

Severus saw that his son looked like he was going to bolt for the door. He knew he did not want that to happen. He did not want his son thinking that he was about to be delivered to the Dark Lord tonight. "Let me explain myself," Severus pleaded. He tried to keep his voice calm and soothing to try and calm down his son.

Harry glared at him, but nodded his head. Still, he made no movement to come back to the couch.

"Now, the reason why I took the Dark Mark is because my father made me. I didn't want to, but I was forced to. So I went to go talk to Albus about it. The only choice I had was to become a spy. It was the only way that I could be safe from my father's wrath and help the Light. So I spied on the Dark Lord, and told the Light what the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters were planning. And as of yesterday, I don't have the Dark Mark anymore. Albus found a spell to take off the mark." Severus explained to the now pink cheeked eleven year old boy.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized sincerely looking at his feet.

Severus nodded his head and offered a light smile to his son "It's okay, Harry. Just next time, let me tell you the entire story before you go making assumptions."

Harry nodded his head still embarrassed.

"Now, as I was saying, we were engaged, but after Sybill made the prophecy that endangered your mother's safety. At the time, I had no idea she was pregnant with you when this happened. To protect your mother and myself, it was decided that she would marry James Potter. He would protect her while they were in hiding." Severus sighed. "When you were born, I just knew that you were James' son. I swear that I didn't know."

Harry slowly made his way towards his father. He could see the sincerity in his father's eyes as he talked to him. Before Harry knew it, he had made it to where he was standing in front of his father.

"I am so sorry for the way I have treated you this past year," Severus sincerely spoke.

A small smile began to creep up the corner of Harry's mouth. He apologized, Harry thought. Maybe he really does want me. He apologized. That's more than Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia ever did.

"I accept your apology."

That made Severus' day. He smiled. A big smile that almost went to his eyes. He pulled Harry to his chest and wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him.

Harry was shocked. Not only did his Professor smile and his face didn't brake into a million of pieces, but he also hugged him. He hugged him! It felt so good to be in a strong embrace. Harry felt like nothing could ever hurt him as long as he was in his father's arms. He never thought it was possible!

Harry wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and hugged him back.

After Severus broke away from the hug, he smiled at Harry. Harry smiled right back.

"Now do you have any questions?" Severus asked lightly

Harry nodded. Severus ignored the nonverbal response and motioned for him to continue.

Harry took a small breath to build his courage up. He then he looked at Severus and asked, "What should I call you?"

"Well what do you feel comfortable calling me right now?" Severus asked gently

Harry shrugged.

Severus sighed "Well how about this. Since everything is still new for you why don't you just call me Severus for now. And when you are comfortable you can call me dad, or father whatever you like best."

Harry smiled "Alright."

A knock on the door got their attention.

Severus stood up and walked over to the door. Harry sat back down on the couch. Severus opened it and found that it was Albus. Opening the door further, he allowed the Headmaster entry to his chambers. Once he was in and Severus closed the door, he sat back down, but instead of taking the chair that he was originally in, he sat down beside his son.

Albus sat down in the chair that Severus vacated. He cleared his throat to get both wizard's attention.

"I assume that you two have spoken about the situation?" Albus eyes twinkled madly at the sight before him.

Harry nodded. Severus said, "Yes we have."

Albus nodded his head and smiled, "Good. Harry, my boy, would you like to go flying?"

Harry smiled excitedly. He looked up at his dad. Severus nodded he head and Harry jumped up from his seat.

"You will find your broom in the Gryffindor locker room. Have fun."

Harry yelp in glee and headed for the door. Albus felt the need to set some rules for Harry since no one will be with him while he would be flying.

"But do not," Albus began, causing Harry to stop in his tracks and face the adults in the room. "I repeat, do not do any outlandish tricks. I don't think you would like to go to the Hospital Wing so soon after getting out of school."

Harry sighed, he really wanted to try out this new stunt he made up yesterday. Albus heard the sigh and chuckled.

"Always the dare devil, aren't we?" Albus asked chuckling still.

Harry walked towards the door.

Albus remembered, Harry still didn't agree to the no stunt rule, "Harry, you did not answer me." Albus' voice losing the light chuckling that it once had.

Harry sighed again as his hand touched the doorknob.

"Harry."

Harry could hear the sternness in his father's voice. He just got his father and he didn't want to make him angry on the first day. He apologized and everything.

"Yes, sir. I won't do any _stunts_." The last thing he wanted was to get in trouble before he even got a chance to even fly. _'But what they don't know can't hurt them.'_ Harry thought to himself mischievously.

Harry opened up the door and as he walked out. He heard Albus yell after him that he wasn't joking.

After Harry was gone, Albus turned to Severus and studied his face for a bit.

"How did it go?" Albus asked gently

Severus sighed, "He didn't take me having the Dark Mark well. I explained it to him and he calmed down. I think it went pretty well. I mean, it could have been a lot worse."

Albus' eyes were twinkling madly. Severus shook his head at that.

"He is going to call me by my first name for a while until he is comfortable with calling me dad or whatever he wants to call me. I will go over what I expect of him later. Now, I just let him enjoy his summer away from those relatives of his."

Albus nodded his head again "That's a good idea. That boy worries me a lot. I think between you and him that's where I got most of my white hair."

Severus snorted, "I thought you had it for a while."

Albus glared at him, "Watch it Severus Tobias. You're the boy's father, Merlin only knows you'll have gray hair pretty soon."

Severus gasped "Never!"

Albus chuckled "Yes, you will."

"No, I won't. I'll dye it." Severus said proudly

Albus snorted "Yeah, you'll dye it, all right. If Harry gets a hold of the dye while you aren't looking. He will most likely put pink dye inside."

Severus gasped in disbelief, "No, he wouldn't."

Albus smiled "He did it to his aunt before. Your son has a mischievous side to him. Arabella told me. He was seven, I think, and he wanted pay back for something. I don't know what it was, but I know that Petunia had lime green hair for a while. Quite funny if you think about it."

Severus chuckled at the sight of Petunia with Lime Green hair.

GGGGGGGG Out on the Quidditch Pitch GGGGGGG

Harry grabbed his broom and took flight into the air.

The wind blew Harry's hair around in different ways. He flew around the Gryffindor stand and dove straight down to the ground. He pulled up just in time so he wouldn't crash.

Harry soared around for a while just enjoying the feeling of freedom. He loved flying just as much as he loved Hedwig. Hedwig. Harry landed his broom and jumped off it to go see if she was in the Owlery.

Harry ran up the stone steps and walked in. As soon as he stepped in, his Snowy Owl swooped down and landed on his shoulder.

"Hey, girl," she pecked his finger to show her irritation that he didn't come sooner.

"I'm sorry girl. I have been busy, but I promise I will come and spend some time with you often," Harry said sincerely.

After a while in the Owlery, Harry bid his owl goodbye and walked back to the castle. It was lunch time and he didn't want to be late.

Harry walked to the Great Hall and noticed everyone else was already eating.

Albus and Severus looked up when the Great Hall doors open.

Harry looked up at the head table and saw that Severus had a look of relief cross his face, but then it went to a little agitated...maybe? He still couldn't tell with Severus.

Harry sat down next to his dad and started to fill his plate with food. He was oblivious to the look that Severus was giving him.

Severus cleared his throat to get Harry's attention, but to his annoyance Harry didn't seem to notice.

Minerva gave Severus a disgusted look, "Manners, Severus."

Severus rolled his eyes and looked back at Harry.

"Harry," Severus said to get his attention

Harry looked up at his dad.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked confused. He wondered what got him looking so upset.

"We went to go get you earlier and you weren't at the pitch. Care to explain where you were?" Severus asked calmly.

"I was at the Owlery. I had to check on Hedwig." Harry explained.

Severus closed his eyes, then he turned to Albus, "Why didn't we think to look there?"

Albus shrugged, "I guess it slipped my mind that he had a owl."

Minerva chuckled, "Things slip your mind a lot, Albus."

"Now, now be nice, or you won't be so lucky tonight." Albus said, jokingly

Harry dropped his fork and muttered, "Well, I just lost my appetite."

All the professors except Albus and Minerva laughed at what Harry said.

After lunch Harry went to help Hagrid plant pumpkin seeds in his patch. After that was done, they went to the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid wanted to show him a new animal he found.

As they were going through the forest Harry spoke up, "Uh Hagrid, is this uh animal dangerous?"

Hagrid stopped and smiled down at Harry. "Na, this is as gentle as a puppy."

Harry snorted. Knowing Hagrid, this could be anything from an actual puppy to a dragon.

They walked a little more until they came to a clearing. The meadow was huge with tons of wild flowers growing everywhere.

Hagrid pointed to a small animal in the middle of the meadow. They walked cautiously to it and stopped. Harry's eyes grew wide, right in front of him was a Tree Elf.

The Tree Elf smiled at them "Ekasssssa," the Tree Elf said firmly.

Hagrid nodded his head.

Harry looked up at Hegrid, "What did she say?"

Hagrid shrugged, "No idea, but ain't she beautiful!"

Harry's eyes grew big, "Uh, let's get out of here."

Hagrid reluctantly agreed and they headed back to the castle.

The rest of the day Harry spent it helping Professor McGonagall.

**TBC**

**A/N: I just want you to know, before you send me emails and PM's about Severus' father being a Muggle and not a wizard, this story was written BEFORE "The Half-Blood Prince" was published. I didn't change it, because it worked with the story. There is really not much else mentioned about Severus' father after this. It was just to show Harry Severus' side of things.**

**I reiterate this story does NOT follow cannon and is completely AU.**

**I thank you again for all the support you have shown me with this story.**

**Thank you to all for favoring, following and/or leaving a review.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook.**


	3. Addition and Punishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**Warning: This chapter has CP in it. I'm giving you fair warning. No flamers, please.**

**Chapter 3: Addition and Punishment**

After the many things that Harry learned the day before, today he just wanted to stay in the common room. He had always loved being with Hagrid, but his choices in pets left much to be desired. Not to mention that they were very dangerous. Though he did enjoy spending time with his Head of House that afternoon, at first he thought it was strange that Professor McGonagall wanted to spend time with him. It wasn't like he stayed in her office during the whole of last year. It was known that she was a strict disciplinarian, but spending time with the Transfiguration professor, he was beginning to see a different side to her. She almost had a grandmother feel about her.

Harry got up and walked down to the Common Room and sat on the couch across from the fireplace. It was really quiet and comfortable where he was sitting. To have the Common Room all to himself was a dream. Yeah, he missed his friends but he was enjoying the quiet as well.

His stomach started making those noises again. Growing up, he never knew what it meant and he knew that it would pass after awhile. Harry was much too comfortable on the couch. He debated on getting up or staying right where he was. He was leaning towards the latter when the portrait opened up.

Severus walked into the Common Room and saw his son curled up on the couch.

"What do you think you're doing?" Severus walked over towards Harry.

Harry looked up at his father and saw the anger in his eyes.

Oh no, what did I do? Harry thought slightly trembling.

Severus sat next to Harry on the maroon sofa.

"Did I not tell you yesterday that you are to eat every meal?" Severus voice was calmer when he first came into the Common Room. Harry just looked at his father and blinked. "I know you are hungry, Harry."

Harry just shook his head. The same time his stomach decided to make those noises again. Severus sat back on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes a little just to reign in his temper. He wasn't angry with his son, no. He was angry with those vile people he was living with. He could hear his son's protest for food, and obviously not know what that meant.

"Harry, I do believe you know how I feel about lying."

"I'm not..." Harry started but was cut off by a Severus lifting his hand.

"I'm making a point. You are, in fact, hungry. I can hear it over here. But what breaks my heart is that you don't even know it. I believe that you believe you are not hungry, but your body is saying something else.

Harry face scrunched up. My body saying something else. Again there goes the noise. Oh that.

"You mean that noise?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, child."

"Oh, that happens all the time. It doesn't mean nothing."

"Anything," Severus absentmindedly corrected. "And yes it does. The fact that you do not know that makes me wonder what all you've been through in that house."

Harry put his head down. He was met by two fingers under his chin lightly forcing his head up. Harry looked up at his father.

"Harry, listen to me," Severus' voice was low, but he knew his son could hear him. "There are a lot of things that you have to learn, and eating three meals a day is one of them. You must learn that you are allowed to eat."

Harry blinked at his father. _I'm allowed to eat_ , that re-played over and over in his head.

"Now," Severus' voice was a little sterner. "If you skip your meals again, you will be punished."

Harry's eyes got wide at hearing that. Punished. No. No no no no.

Severus could see the panic rising in his son's eyes. He knew he had to explain himself soon.

"Harry, listen to me," Severus let go of the boy's chin and gripped his shoulders. "I will never abuse you. What you lived through was abuse. There is a big difference between spanking a child and abusing them."

Harry's fear still did not lessen. He was hearing the words his father was talking about, but it still was not registering.

"I will never punch or kick you," Severus continued, remembering what he witnessed when he removed the child from his relatives. "I will never humiliate you by spit upon you. If you do ever warrant a spanking, you will only feel my hand on your behind. Once the spanking had been administered, you will be forgiven. There will never be a surprise of a punishment. You will be aware of what you are expected to do and the repercussions if you do not follow the rules."

He stopped to let everything he just said sink in for Harry. He noticed Harry's breathing calmed somewhat, so that let Severus know that he was listening. Severus continued.

"Now, as far as eating, like I said you will come to the Great Hall for _all_ of your meals. If I have to find you, like today, not only will you be escorted to the Great Hall, but you will also receive five smacks for your disobedience."

Harry listened to everything his father said. He never had an adult explain a punishment to him before. After everything his father said, the last thing he want was to receive a spanking. His ears burned with embarrassment just thinking about a spanking. He just got a father and the last thing he wanted was to make him so angry he sends him back to his uncle.

"Harry, come here," Severus said opening his arms.

Harry got up and stood in front of Severus, standing in between his knees. Severus pulled his son into an embrace. He could see the worry in his son's face.

"Harry, I will always love you. I will punish you if you're naughty, but know that throughout and after said punishment, I will still love you."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, not really believing what was said. He just knew he had to be careful not to make his father angry.

Severus could hear the hesitation and unbelief in his son's voice. He just knew that this was something that he could not just tell him, he would have to show him.

Another rumble in Harry's stomach brought the two wizards out of their own minds. Severus lightly patted Harry's bum.

"Alright, lets go get you something to eat."

Harry turned his head in his father's shoulder to hide his smile then stood up. The two wizards left the Gryffindor Common Room and headed for the kitchens.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

Albus was sitting in his office, when the fireplace lit green and a blonde-headed man stepped through.

"Lucius," Albus greeted.

"Dumbledore," Lucius said. "We need to talk."

Albus waved his hand to the chair in front of his desk. The blonde-headed man sat down and the two talked.

_00000_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

Severus knew there was more to tell Harry, but after his reaction towards hearing how he doled out punishments, he was a little wary of telling him the rest. He knew he would have to especially before school resumed this fall.

"Harry, there is something else I must tell you," Severus started.

Harry looked up at his father between bites of his snack. He tried to read his father's face to gauge what he was about to say, but couldn't get anything.

"There is someone..." Severus started

"Ah, there you two are," Minerva said, walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Professor," Harry said. A smile graced his lips seeing his Head-of-House enter the kitchens.

"More like 'Good Afternoon,' wouldn't you say, Harry?" Minerva said, sitting next to Harry at the table. "And why are you here?"

"Well, it seems that Harry decided to skip breakfast this morning," Severus answered and Harry lowered his head, blushing.

A pair of fingers under his chin and raised his head. Harry looked into the eyes of his Head-of-House.

"It is very important that you eat, Harry." Minerva said.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "Dad told me already."

Severus couldn't help the swell of pride and joy that filled his body hearing his son call him 'dad' for the first time. Minerva looked at Severus then back at Harry.

"Know this, Harry Potter," Minerva said. "You are no longer alone. You have both Severus and me as well as Albus here for you now."

Harry slightly frowned at the name. Potter. He had grown to love James Potter since he believed that was his father but now that he knows that his Potion Professor is really his father, he knew his name would change.

"Harry," Severus asked. "What is it?"

"Now, that we know we're father and son, does my name change?"

A small smile graced the potion master's lips. "Yes, Harry, it does, but it would be a rather long name."

"Really," Harry lit up looking at his father now. "What will it be?"

Severus and Minerva exchanged glances.

"Your name would be Harry James Severus Potter Snape-McGonagall."

Harry's eyes widen at the length of the name, but pure shock laced his face when he heard the last name. McGonagall? He looked from his dad to his Head-of-House.

"That's what I was going to tell you, before she came in," Severus said. "After my father forced me to become a Death Eater, and I turned spy, Minerva adopted me."

"So," Harry said looking at Minerva. "That means you're like my grandmother?"

Harry got up and went to his new grandmother and wrapped his arms around her neck. This shocked Minerva for a second before her arms wrapped around the small boy's body. Harry could not believe his luck, first he learned that he has a father, now he just learned that he now has a grandmother as well. This day just got better. Nothing could ruin the pure happiness that Harry was feeling right now.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Lucius left the Headmaster's office. Albus was looking very concern. He didn't like the way things were going. He knew he would have to talk with his Potions Master and Transfiguration Professor before the night was out. He sent out a patronus for his two Head-of-Houses to meet him in his office.

Harry finished his food and the three of them were leaving the kitchen when the patronus showed itself.

"Harry, why don't you go fly or spend the day with Hagrid?" Minerva said. "Be back for supper, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said rushing off before they changed their minds and had him work.

Minerva smiled at the boy and the two walked to the Headmaster's office to see what the problem was.

_0000_0000_0000_000_0000_0000_00_

Harry pushed off the ground to take flight. He really liked Hagrid, but after going into the forest and not knowing what they were seeing, Harry thought twice about going to visit Hagrid. He didn't want to get in trouble with his dad and make him angry for going into the forest. While the wind blew through his hair, Harry thought about everything that was said that day. He wanted to try and see what would happened if he referred to Professor Snape as dad. Even thought he didn't see his dad's face, he could tell that he was proud of him. It was a wonderful feeling and Harry knew he didn't ever want that feeling to ever change. After flying for about an hour, Harry decided to go and check on Hedwig again. As he walked thought the hallway, heading towards the Owlery, his thoughts wandered to the fact that not only did he have a dad, he now had a grandmother as well. Once he reached the Owlery, Harry petted and talked with Hedwig. He told her everything that has happened this morning. Harry spent the rest of the afternoon in the Owlery happy and content.

_0000_0000_000_0000_000_0000_000_

It was well after supper time began when Minerva and Severus left Albus' office. They did not like hearing what was going on with the Death Eaters. Even though Severus didn't spy anymore, that didn't mean he wasn't affected. His best friend was now a spy for the light. He didn't like the fact that Lucius took that role, especially with Narscissa and his godson, Draco, in the middle. Now that there were threats going on about potential spies in the ranks, his worry became tenfold for Lucius and his family. Even thought Albus assured them that all will be well, Severus still had his doubts.

As the pair walked to the Great Hall for supper, Minerva tried to ease her son's mind about his best friend. When they walked into the Hall, the first thing Severus noticed was there was not a messy-haired boy sitting at the table.

"I don't believe this," Severus raged. He turned and headed out of the Hall. Minerva was right behind him.

"Severus," she called out. Her voice was just as stern as his. He turned and faced her. "You will calm down. I will go and find Harry. You will go to your chambers."

"But I warned him about skipping meals."

"Yes, and he will be dealt with, but you are upset about Lucius and if you need to deal with Harry you need to have a cool head. Now go to your chambers and wait for him. I will send him there when I find him."

Severus gave a curt nod and headed for his chambers in the dungeons. Minerva headed down the hall in search of her grandson.

Harry woke up leaning on the steps of the Owlery. Hedwig still sitting on his shoulder. He didn't even realize that he'd fallen asleep. When he looked outside and saw that it was dark, he knew he was in big trouble. Quickly, Harry got up and put Hedwig back and then ran down the stairs to get to the Great Hall before his dad came looking for him.

How stupid could he be? His dad just warned him about skipping meals. He couldn't believe he fell asleep. Now his dad was going to be angry and now his new family would hate him and probably send him away. His throat burned with tears as he ran down the hall. When he turned the corner, he bumped into somebody and fell back on the floor. When he saw who he bumped into he couldn't help the tears that started streaming down his face.

"Mr. Potter, where have you been?" Minerva asked.

"I...I fell a...asleep," Harry gasped out standing back up, his head lowered.

He knew she was angry at him, and he could feel her staring at him. What he didn't expect was arms wrapping around his shoulders and bringing him into an embrace.

"Come," Minerva said. "Let's wash your face before you go to your father."

They walked down the hall and headed to her chambers. Once in there, she escorted him to the bathroom where she sat him on the closed toilet seat. She wet a flannel at the sink and then sat on the edge of the tub next to Harry and wiped his tears. He cried harder when she began wiping his tears. She got up picked Harry up and sat down on the seat and placed Harry on her lap.

"Come now, Harry," she said rocking back and forth. "Whatever it is, it can't be this bad."

With the tears flowing, he couldn't even catch his breath to talk. He just snuggled down more in his grandmother's chest. He figured if this was going to be the last time that he would be here, he might as well absorb all the love he could before he was sent back.

"He's going to send me back," Harry sobbed.

"Who is going to send you back?"

"Pro...professor. I made him mad."

"Oh, Harry," Minerva just tightened her hold of the boy. "Severus loves you. You will never be sent back by him. He has his son back now. He will never give you up or send you back."

"But I messed up," Harry lifted his head off of his grandmother and looked at her. His tear-washed eyes were red.

"Yes, you did," Minerva said. "And you will probably mess up again, but that doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

They sat there for a few minutes. Minerva knew she needed to send Harry to his father, but two things needed to happen first. One, Severus needed to calm down and second, she needed to reassure Harry that he would not be going back again to those horrid people he once called relatives. Harry finally calmed down enough for her to let go. He knew he still had to face his punishment.

They walked out of the bathroom and towards the fireplace. Harry looked at her and then back at the fire.

"This will send you straight to your father," Minerva said as she lit the fireplace. "The fireplaces here are connected, so this will take you to his chambers."

She threw the floo powder, and putting her hand on Harry shoulder, she coaxed in towards the green flames, then yelled out 'Severus' chambers.'

Harry stepped through the fire, half expecting to be burned to a crisp. But when he stepped through, the flames didn't hurt or burn him and the next thing he knew, he was standing his his father's chambers again.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_00000_0000_

Severus knew he needed to calm down. He wasn't really angry with Harry, but rather, he was just worried about his friend and when he saw that Harry was not in the Great Hall, it became too much. Coming down to his chambers and having a cup of tea calmed him down. After a while, his floo flared up and he saw his son emerge through the flames.

Severus sat down on in the middle of the couch.

"Come here, Harry."

Harry slowly walked over to his father and stood in front of him. His heart was beating so hard he thought it would come out of his chest.

Severus could tell that Harry was nervous about what was about to happen, so he thought it best to just get it over with so that it would be behind them.

"Harry," Severus voice wasn't harsh or mean. "I have explained to you the importance of you eating every meal, have I not?" Harry nodded. "A verbal answer, son."

"Yes, sir," Harry lowered his head looking at his shoes.

Severus reached up and put his finger under his son's chin and lifted it.

"Eyes up, son," Severus said. "Now, I warned you what would happen if you missed a meal, haven't I?"

"Yes, sir," Harry's voice was no more than a whisper from the large lump in his throat.

"Lay across my lap," Severus ordered.

Harry's eyes got wide before resigning to his fate of his punishment. Harry, with the help of his dad, removed his glasses and laid across his father's lap. Severus could feel his son trembling. He wrapped one arm around his son's small waist, steeled his heart and raised his hand to administer the spanking.

**SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.**

As promised, only five were administered. Severus placed his hand on the small of his sobbing son's back and rubbed soothing circles on his back to calm him down. After a few more minutes he noticed that Harry wasn't calming down. This started to worry Severus. He picked up the child and righted him on his lap and wrapped his still sobbing son in his arms.

"Calm down, Harry," Severus soothingly said, rubbing circles on his back. "All is forgiven. I love you."

Harry pulled his arms loose from his father's grasp and wrapped them around his neck.

"You won't send me back?" Harry sobbed in his father's neck.

Severus' brow creased at what he just heard. Send him back? Why would I ever do that?

"No," Severus said tightening his hold. "I will never send you back. You are my son. And you will stay with me."

"I'm sorry, daddy."

"It's okay, son. You are forgiven."

They sat there until exhaustion swept over Harry and he fell asleep in his father's arms. Severus just sat on the couch with his son in his arms. Severus accio'd a quilt and wrapped his sleeping son in the covers while they sat there.

The floo flared again and Minerva emerged from the flames. She saw her son and grandson on the couch and a smile graced her lips.

"How did it go?" Minerva asked sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"Alright," Severus answered.

"Why don't you put him to bed, Severus?"

Severus looked down at the sleeping child in his arms, and he couldn't bring himself to let him go just yet.

"No," Severus shook his head. "Not yet."

Minerva softly chuckled as she stood back up. She walked over to Severus and cupped his face.

"Get some sleep," She turned and walked back to the fireplace. "I'll see you two in the morning."

With a flash of green, she was gone, and father and son were alone again.

**TBC**

**A/N: I know I'm not regularly updating this story, but with my other stories: Unexpected Truce and co-authoring with my beta on Pen Pals. It is increasingly hard to get to, but I promise you, if you stick with me, I will not abandon this story. This story deserves to be written. And if you read the original, you will agree with me. Please be patient with me. This story will be finished.**

**To all who have reviewed, favored and followed this story, THANK YOU!**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all!**

**Mandancie :)**

_**Please follow my Mandancie page on Tumblr and Facebook.** _


	4. Malfoy Problem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated this story. Please forgive me, but with the other stories that I'm doing this one is going to take some time. I promise you that this story will be finished. Thank you for your support.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Chapter 4: Malfoy Problem**

Harry woke up in a strange room. The last thing he remembered was coming to his dad's chambers last night. His ears began to burn with embarrassment when he remembered how he acted from receiving those few smacks. It was nothing like what he got from his relatives, but still he cried like a baby in his father's arms. Even through his embarrassment, a small smile graced his lips when he thought back on what his dad said. _'I will never send you back. You are my son. And you will stay with me.'_

Harry sat up in the bed, reaching for his glasses that laid on the nightstand next to the bed, and looked around the room. He got up and found his shoes that were at the foot of the bed. Putting them on, Harry slowly walked over of the door. Placing his ear at the door, he wanted to know if his dad was up. The last thing he wanted was to get in trouble for wandering around. Not hearing anything, Harry opened his door and walked out of the room. Stepping out into the hallway, Harry could hear hushed voices in the other room. Not knowing who was talking, Harry took a deep breath and slowly made the trek down the hallway towards the sitting room. When he got to the doorway, he did not like what he saw. His heart began to race as he looked at who were sitting on the couch and chair.

"Potter!"

The two blonde headed figures, one older than the other, looked at Harry standing in the doorway. The older of the two stood up.

"Well," Lucius sneered. "Potter, you say, son?"

"Yes, father," Draco beamed at his father.

Lucius walked over to Harry. "What are you doing here, Potter?"

"I-I need to find the Professor," Harry said, trying to steady his breathing. Draco was not a problem for Harry, but Harry did not like the older blonde. It was something about Lucius that didn't sit well with Harry. He began sidestepping towards the door as Lucius closed in on him. Before Lucius could even get any closer towards Harry, Harry rushed out of the door and down the corridor.

Severus was in his labs gathering several potions that Lucius would require for his assignment when he felt the warding from his chambers going off that someone either left or came in. Stepping out of his personal labs, Severus noticed that the door to Harry's room was opened. Shaking his head at his miscalculations of how long he would be gathering the potions and Harry waking up, Severus did not want Harry to be alone when he saw who he was entertaining. Stepping into the sitting room, Severus walked over to Lucius.

"Here," Severus handed the phials over. "These should help you and Narcissa."

"Thank you, my friend," Lucius pocketed the phials. "I need another favor from you, Severus."

"Anything," Severus said.

"Watch Dragon today," Lucius said. "I don't want him anywhere near the Manor today."

"Sure," Severus nodded then faced his godson. "Draco, why don't you go to the Great Hall and get some breakfast?"

Draco, not liking that he was being dismissed without his father bringing up Potter and why he was there, sulked on the couch.

"Dragon," Severus' tone became sterner. "I will not ask you again."

With an exacerbated sigh, Draco got up from the couch and headed towards the door. One more glance at his father and godfather, Draco tuned and left the chambers.

Potter will pay for this, Draco fumed as he walked up to the Great Hall. Why does that Potter always have to be catered to? It's Summer hols. It should be Potter free, Draco thought as he walked towards the Great Hall.

"So," Lucius said with a smirk. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Lucius sat back down in the chair he previously was occupying.

Severus smirked at his friend as he sat down on the couch.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_000

Harry walked up the stairs heading towards the Great Hall. Once he got inside, he saw his grandmother sitting at the table. Harry couldn't help the smile on his face when she saw him walking through the door and winked at him. As he walked towards the table, he saw that she was making a place next to her for him to sit. Harry walked a little faster to sit down next to his now grandmother.

"Good Morning, Harry," Albus greeted.

"Morning, Headmaster," Harry said, sitting down next to Minerva.

"How did you sleep?" Minerva asked as she spooned eggs on Harry's plate.

"It was good," Harry said, reaching for a piece of toast to butter it.

Everyone was in their own little conversations when the doors to the Great Hall opened. Harry, thinking his dad was coming up, let his face fell when he saw Draco walking in the Hall. It was one thing to have to deal with the ferret when he was in school, but it was something totally different when it was during the summer. But the last thing he wanted to happen was that he get in trouble with his dad. As Draco walked towards the only table in the Hall, Harry got it in his head that he would stay clear away from Draco so that he would not get in trouble.

Can't get in trouble if they weren't together, Harry thought as he ate the last of his toast.

"Well isn't this a wonderful surprise?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Come eat, Mr. Malfoy."

Knowing his manners even though he didn't want to be there, Draco looked at the Headmaster and the other Professors. "Good Morning."

"Come sit," Dumbledore held out his hand to the empty chair across from him.

Harry tried his best to keep his gaze on his plate. It wouldn't do good if he and Malfoy began fighting in front of all the Professors.

"Harry," Albus bringing Harry out of his musing. "Why don't you and Draco walk the grounds after breakfast?"

Well, staying away from Malfoy just went out the window, Harry thought. "Yes, sir."

After breakfast the two teens headed out to the grounds. Neither really wanted to be in the company of the other, but they figured they should just make the best of it.

"Anything you want to do?" Harry asked.

"Not with you," Draco bit back.

Harry gritted his teeth to keep from responding. The last thing Harry wanted was to get in trouble. His dad said he would never take him back to his relatives, but that didn't mean he wanted to test that theory. With a big sigh, Harry looked around. He saw something that put a smile on his face. He figured even the ferret couldn't pass up a chance at this. Quidditch.

"You want to chase around the snitch?" Harry asked, not even looking at Draco.

Draco followed Harry's gaze and saw the Quidditch field. A small smile graced Draco's face for just a moment.

"Sure," Draco said. "But we'll use the brooms in the Slytherin's locker room. I don't trust you."

Harry sighed, shrugged his shoulders, then followed Draco towards the Slytherin's locker room. They walked in silence the rest of the way there. When they got to the locker room, Draco went into the broom cupboard and pulled out a broom and walked passed Harry. Harry again shrugged his shoulders and went and got a broom for himself. He then walked over to the Gryffindor's locker room and got the snitch from the gaming chest. After a few minutes both boys were in the air.

For a short time, the two teens were in the air both of them actually having fun. Neither acted on their hatred for the other. Once one caught the snitch they would let it go and start all over. Things was actually going wonderfully when the make-shift game came to a tie.

Draco holding the snitch in his hand. "Alright, Scar-head, this will be the winning play."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"We're tied in the score," Draco began, smugly. "So who ever catches the snitch will win."

"Fine," Harry sighed. "Be prepared to lose, Malfoy."

"Not on your life, Potter."

With that said, both teens took off after the snitch. Both flying almost neck and neck with each other. But Harry being more of a natural on a broom, not to mention him practicing with a snitch during team practices and games, Harry was just a little better.

Within moments, Harry was gripping the snitch around his small hand screaming and whooping in glee. He won. With a huge grin on his face, Harry turned and looked at the blonde boy flying up next to him.

"You cheated!"

"Did not."

Draco quickly descended to the ground and got off his broom, heading back towards the Slytherin locker room. Harry looked after the blonde boy and the followed Draco down to the ground.

Once Harry made his way back to the Slytherin's Locker room, Draco was just leaving bumping his shoulder against Harry's chest.

Harry, rubbing his chest where Draco hit him, walked into the cupboard to put his broom back. While leaning it against the far wall like he found it, he heard the door close and latch. Rushing towards the door, Harry started banging on the door.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Help! Somebody get me out of here!" Harry yelled, banging his heart out on the door. Putting his ear to the door, Harry listened for any signs of life on the other side. While trying to stay quiet to hear, the only thing that Harry could hear was his body making that noise again. Tears began to burn the back of his throat because he remembered that his dad said that that was the sounds of his body telling him that he was hungry and it was time to eat.

Harry knew it had been a couple of hours since he eaten breakfast, and now realizing that he was hungry that meant that they were flying all morning. Another scary thought entered Harry mind. He could hear his father's voice just a clear in his mind; _If I have to find you, like I did today, not only will you be escorted to the Great Hall, but you will receive five smacks for your disobedience._ Harry remembered the spanking he received just yesterday and even though it only hurt for a short while it was something that he didn't want to have to endure so soon after.

Another more scarier thought entered Harry's mind; what if his dad finally saw what a burden he truly was?

"Dad!" Harry yelled with more enthusiasm. "Please, Dad! Help me. Don't send me away."

Sobs could be heard on the other side of the door. Sobs of a brokenhearted boy.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Draco walked into the castle with a smug look on his face. Heading towards the Great Hall for lunch, knowing he would not be seeing that Potter brat while he ate, put a smile on his face and a spring in his step. He practically skipping into the Great Hall. He noticed all the Professors were in attendance for lunch. Seeing his godfather talking with his dad was surprising. He thought his dad would already be gone.

Remembering his manners, Draco calmed down and sat down quietly at the end of the table. He began filling his plate.

Severus looked up when he heard the doors to the Hall open. Seeing his godson walking inside with a smile on his face sent a small glint of pride in him. He was always proud of his godson and loved to see the child smile. The warm feeling quickly changed when he noticed that Draco was alone. Albus told him, when he reached the Great Hall for breakfast, that Harry and Draco left together to walk the grounds. Where was Harry?

"Dragon," Severus called to his godson. "Where's Harry?"

Draco looked up at his godfather, shrugged his shoulders. "I left the Quidditch pitch before him. I don't know."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "Did he say where he was going afterward?"

Draco shook his head as he took a bit from his lunch. "Maybe he went to see his bird. He's always in the Owlery with his friends," he sneered the last part of that statement.

Severus remembered the first night that Harry was in fact with his owl when they were searching for him. Severus excused himself from the table and left the Great Hall. Draco watched with a small hint of dread for he knew that Harry wasn't in the Owlery, but after thinking about it, maybe Harry would get in trouble even more. A small smirk graced the teen's mouth as he continued to eat his lunch.

Just as Severus was walking towards the door, a snowy white owl came flying into the room. Severus, as well as the other Professors, recognized the owl as to being Harry's. Panic and anger began to fill Severus chest. The Potion master watched as the owl landed next to his mother. Minerva and Severus exchanged glances as he rushed back towards the table.

When Severus got to the table, Minerva looked at her son.

"I got Harry a surprise," Minerva looked puzzled as did everyone else. If Hedwig was here, then where was Harry?

Severus quickly turned to his godson.

"Where is my son?" Severus voice laced with anger.

"Son?" Draco's surprise was apparent on his face.

Severus' patience was thinning at the lack of his godson's answering him. Severus towered over his godson. "Where is he?"

Fear in his eyes at the anger that was coming from his godfather, Draco gulped. "I-I left him at the Qu-quidditch pit."

Severus, not seeing any deception in his godson's words, rushed out of the Great Hall, not hearing his mother call out his name. There was only one thing on Severus' mind; finding his son.

_0000_0000_000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Harry's pleas, though softer, didn't stop. His chest hurt. Not from the hit that Draco gave him, but from the fact that he would lose his dad and grandmother. He just got them and the last thing he wanted was to lose them. He loved them. They had done more for him than his relatives ever did. Thinking back on the past school year, yeah, his Potions Professor was mean, but he did save his life, twice. Professor McGonagall was always nice to him. Yeah, when he got in trouble she was just as mean, if not scarier, than his Potions professor, but she never hurt him.

"Dad," Harry sobbed as he lowered himself down to the floor by the door. Pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, he began to cry in his arms. "Please don't send me away."

_0000_0000_0000_00000_0000_00_

Severus ran down to the Quidditch field and looked around. There was no sign that anyone was around. As he started to walk around the field, he noticed that the snitch was still flying around. Pulling out his wand, Severus steered the snitch towards his hands. Once he got the tiny ball in his hand, he switched it off and placed it in his pocket. Walking around again, Severus decided to check the locker rooms. He started in the Gryffindor's, when he found no signs of his son, he checked Slytherin's.

When he walked inside the locker room, just like Gryffindor's, there was nothing out of place. Sighing, Severus turned to leave when he faintly heard something. Bringing out his wand and casting sonitus amplificarum charm, Severus could hear the heartbroken sobs of his son. Quickly canceling the charm, he called out.

"Harry."

Severus rushed over towards the cupboard. When trying to open the door, he noticed that the door was magically locked. Once again, bringing out his wand, casting an unlocking charm, Severus opened the door. What he saw completely broke his heart. Sitting on the floor was his son curled up in a small ball.

"Harry," Severus' voice was low and soothing. "Harry, it's me."

Severus knelt down next to his son. Putting his hand on Harry's shoulder, he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Harry looked up as soon as he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he saw his dad kneeling next to him, just as quickly as he could, he launched himself onto Severus.

Not prepared to have a small child collide with him, Severus fell onto the floor. Harry wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and cried in his shoulder. Pulling his son closer towards his chest and wrapping his arms around Harry, he never again wanted to know the feelings that he experienced when he didn't know where Harry was. He was never as scared as he just was. Now having his son in his arms, he knew he would never let his son go again.

"It's alright, Harry," Severus soothed out rubbing calming circles on his son's back. "I'm here now. You're fine. You're safe."

Shaking from his sobbing, Harry shook his head in his father's neck. Severus could feel his son saying something, but he couldn't understand him from his crying and that he face was against his neck.

"Calm down, son," Severus tried to soothe his son.

Severus put his hands on either side of Harry so that he could pull him away from his neck so that he could understand what Harry was trying to say. As he tried to remove the child, his grip tightened around his neck.

"I'm sorry, dad," turning his head away from his dad's neck, but not letting go. "Please don't send me away. It wasn't my fault. I won't be a burden any more. I'll come and eat. I promise. Just don't send me back. I was trying to get out of here, but the door was locked and I couldn't leave. I don't want another spanking, but don't send me away. I'm sorry. I can do better. I won't fall asleep. I won't play Quidditch. I'll be good. Please don't send me back to them."

Harry turned his head back into his father's neck and his sobbing was back in full force again. Severus was completely dumbstruck by what he just heard just held his son. It was never in his thoughts to send Harry back. But the one thing that confused him more than anything was his confession of falling asleep.

Severus, realizing that Harry wasn't letting him go, awkwardly got up from the floor. Once he was standing with his son against his chest, Harry wrapped his legs around Severus' waist. Severus, still rubbing his son's back and saying soothing words in his ear, began the trek back up to the castle. By the time he got to the castle, Harry was asleep in his arms. He was met by Minerva, Lucius and a teary eyed Draco.

"How is he?" Minerva asked, placing her hand on her grandson's back.

"He's asleep, now," Severus whispered.

He looked over at his friend and his godson. By the looks of Draco's face, Severus knew that he just received a spanking from his father. Raising an eyebrow at his godson, Draco knew the unasked question.

"I locked Harry in the cupboard." Draco's voice was thick with tears.

"Since you have to stay at the castle tonight," Severus began, "you will stay with Professor McGonagall."

Draco was about to protest, but quickly changed his tune at the look he was receiving from his godfather.

"Now, I think you need to go to the library and stay there until either I or Professor McGonagall comes for you."

Draco's shoulders sagged. "Yes sir." Draco turned and headed up the stairs leaving the adults alone.

"I'm sorry about this, Severus," Lucius sighed.

"Don't," Severus stopped his friend. "You have other things that you have to take care of. I want you to have your mind on your task. I'll take care of Dragon."

Lucius nodded, patted Severus on the shoulder, nodded towards Minerva, then turned and left out of the castle. Severus and Minerva watched Lucius leave. Once he was out of sight, Severus looked at his mother.

"We need to talk," Severus turned and headed towards the dungeons. The boy in his arms never stirred. Minerva followed Severus towards his chambers.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has favored, followed, and reviewed my story. :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

_**Please follow my Mandancie pages on Facebook and Tumblr.** _


	5. Make Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Make Mistakes**

Draco walked up the stairs, albeit slowly, towards the library. Even though his father spanked him for what happened, what hurt Draco more was the disappointed and angry look on his godfather's face. He has seen his godfather look like that towards many people. One of them being the ingrate in his godfather's arms.

How could he love Potter more than me? Draco thought. I was here first. And now Potter is ruining everything. Uncle Sev was his and no one else's. Tears streaming down the small child's face. Once Draco made it to the library, he walked in and sat at at the nearest table. He plopped down in a chair and put his head in his arms. Even though Draco was brought up not to show emotions in public, right now, he was just a small boy who was just chastised by his father and felt like he was shunned from his godfather. The only one in the library, Draco just cried.

_0000_0000_00000_0000_0000_0000_00_

Severus walked down to the dungeons with his son asleep in his arms. His heart just ached for his son. There was so much reassurance that he would have to give his son so that he would believe that he was never going back to those awful people again.

As he walked in silence, the only thing that continued to replay in his mind was the despondent cries of his son and his confession that he blurted out. _I will not go to sleep again_. That one statement made his stomach go into knots. Had he wrongly punish his son? He was no better than what those blasted relatives did to him.

Unconsciously, Severus tighten his hold on his son. Walking beside Severus, Minerva could see the mental struggle Severus was going through. When they got to his chambers, they both walked into the sitting room.

"Severus, why don't you put Harry in his bed?" Minerva asked, sitting in the chair closer towards the fireplace. She waved her wand and lit the logs in the hearth.

Severus thought about what his mother asked, but feeling his arms tighten even more around the child, he knew that he just couldn't put Harry down and walk away from him. So he walked over to the sofa and attempted to lay Harry down on it. Attempted being the operative word.

Severus, sitting down on one end of the couch and lowering himself with the child on the couch, was met with resistance when the child's back came into contact with the couch.

Harry began to wake. He tightened the hold he had on his dad in fear that he was rejecting him. He began to mewl and whine in his father's neck.

"It's okay, Harry," Severus soothingly said. "I'm not going anywhere. We're just on the sofa. It's okay."

Severus continued to speak softly and soothingly into his son's ear until he fell back asleep and his grip slackened enough for Severus to carefully pry his son's hands from his hair and robes. When he sat back up after successfully detaching from his son's grip, he was met with a worried looking Minerva.

Severus sat back on the couch with a sigh.

"What have I done?" Severus sighed.

Minerva brow creased at her son's question. "What do you mean, what you've done? You've done nothing to that child. It's what those blasted relatives done to him."

Severus could see the anger in her eyes, but he knew once she heard what he'd done that anger would be geared towards him.

"I unjustly punished him," Severus confessed.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. Last night, when he missed dinner. I punished him for not being there, but I never asked him why he wasn't there. If I'd asked him, I would have learned that he had fallen asleep. He wouldn't have been late if he was awake." Looking down at his son, who was still sleeping. "He was afraid I was going to spank him for not being at lunch. I don't want my son afraid of me."

Severus wanted to get up and pace the room, but he just couldn't find the strength to leave his son's side even if he was asleep on the couch.

"I don't think that Harry's afraid of you, Severus. He just needs reassurance that you will always be there. It will take time, but Harry will learn that even if he gets in trouble that you will still be there. Mistakes will be made. You, yourself, are still learning how to be a father. And Harry is still learning that he will be loved through good times and bad times. And knowing the magnet that your son has for trouble there will be more opportunities for Harry to make mistakes and be punished for them. But he will learn that you won't be going anywhere once the punishment is over with."

"But, him missing dinner yesterday," Severus argued. "It wasn't all his fault."

"Severus, had you known that Harry had fallen asleep would he still gotten a spanking?"

"Yes, but..."

"No buts. He would have still been punished."

"But he thinks he received the punishment because he was asleep. He thinks he's going to be punished for flying his broom. Not because he missed the meal."

"Then explain it to him. Let him know that it's alright for him to fall asleep, and to go flying, but he has to take responsibility in keeping up with the time. That he has to be in the Great Hall for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Just explain it to him. Reassure him that when he makes a mistake, and he will, that you will still be there. Mistakes are going to be made. It's what you learn from them that makes the difference. I tell you what, why don't you take Harry to Hogsmead for dinner. I'll have Draco, so don't worry about him. You and Harry need some bonding time. Let him rest for a little bit longer and then you spend the rest of the day with him. How does that sound?"

Severus, looking down at his son again, nodded.

"Good," Minerva said standing up. "Now, I'm going to head to the library. There is someone who I must speak with."

Minerva floo'ed out of Severus' chambers before he could even respond.

_000_0000_000_0000_000_0000_0000_

Minerva stepped out of the hearth of the library and was met with the sounds of heartbreaking sobs. She walked through the library and found the source of the crying. There at the first table was Draco with his head down on the table, crying his little heart out. She knew that Lucius spanked him, but he was not this heartbroken when he was with both his dad and her while they waited for Severus to come back with Harry. So she knew that something more had to be bothering him.

"Dragon," Minerva's voice was low.

Draco's head shot up and looked behind him. His face was tear-stained and red. He just looked completely broken.

"Dragon," Minerva said again this time opening up her arms. Quickly, Draco got up from the seat and rushed into his Auntie's arms.

"Oh, Dragon," Minerva soothed as she rubbed the child's back, slightly rocking. "It's not the end of the world. Everything will be alright."

"He hates me, Auntie Minnie," Draco sobbed out. His face buried in her robes.

"Who?"

"Uncle Sev," Draco's voice hitched.

"No he doesn't," Minerva soothed. "Yes, he may be disappointed, but he doesn't hate you. You're his Dragon."

They stood there for another few minutes. When Minerva could feel that Draco was calming down, she suggested that they go to her chambers and he clean his face. They walked silently the entire way. Minerva knew that Draco would need some comforting, but she didn't think that he would need as much reassurance as Harry does, but finding him a sobbing mess in the library let her know that Draco was more upset about something than just a spanking. While Draco was in the bathroom cleaning his face, Minerva ordered tea and biscuits, and it was waiting on Draco when he came out of the bathroom. Minerva patted the couch next to her for Draco to sit down.

When Draco sat down, Minerva handed him a biscuit. A small smile came across Draco's lips. He always loved his tea times with his Aunt Minnie.

"Now," Minerva asked sitting back on the couch. "You want to tell me what really bothering you?"

Draco feeling his rage and anger from this morning coming back almost to full force.

"Why does Potter always ruin everything?" Draco blurted out. "Summer is the one time where Houses don't matter. You're not Gryffindor, and I'm not Slytherin. You're my Auntie Minnie. And Uncle Sev is my godfather. Why is Potter always messing things up? HE SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" By the end of Draco's rant he was yelling and on his feet. His fists were clinched tightly, and his biscuit was long since forgotten crumbled up in his hand.

"Draco, calm down," Minerva's voice was low, but stern.

"No! I will not. He's not suppose to be here!"

Minerva knew he was just venting, but he was on the borderline of being disrespectful, and she cared too much for your little snake to let him sink deeper and deeper.

Minerva stood up, grabbed Draco's arm and quickly turned her Dragon to the side and landed a firm swat on his behind. She was aware that he'd just received a spanking from his father, so the hit was not hard. Just enough to get his attention.

Draco yelped when he felt the swat. It surprised him more than hurt. Before he could even register that he'd been swatted, he was again standing face to face with his Aunt Minnie.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you will calm down this instant," Minerva admonished.

Just like earlier, tears welled up in the pre-teen's eyes. Minerva stepped closer towards him and wrapped her arms around the child. For the second time, Draco sobbed into the green robes of his Aunt Minnie.

"Oh Dragon," Minerva rubbed circles on his back as he cried. "You must learn to share."

_0000_0000_00000_00000_000000_0000_

Severus paced around the living room, taking glances at his son, who was still asleep on the couch. Even though he knew his mother was probably right about the punishment, it still didn't make him feel better that he didn't even ask Harry why he didn't go to dinner before administering the spanking. As he paced the floor, his warding went off that one of his potions that he had on stasis was ready to be worked on. As much as he didn't want to leave his son's side, he knew he would have to work on that potion, so he walked back to his private lab.

Harry began to stir on the couch. He opened his eyes and realized he wasn't in the storage cupboard anymore. He sat up on the couch and recognized that he was back in his father's chambers. Looking around, he noticed that he was alone. He began to worry that maybe things were worse than he thought. He knew he was about to be punished for not being at lunch, so to make it easy for his dad, and to show him that he could still be a good son, Harry got up off the couch and started to remove his trousers. He unbuttoned his trousers and began to pull them down.

"What are you doing?"

The voice startled Harry as he quickly turned around. His hands still in the same place.

Severus walked out of his lab after he finished bottling up the potion. What he didn't expect to see when he walked back into the living room was Harry starting to get undressed.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Severus asked walking over to his son.

Harry was in a frozen state. He didn't expect his father to be right there, but what scared him more was that again he was doing something that was making his dad angry. Harry could only gape at his father.

Severus sat down in front of Harry, standing him in between his knees. He saw that he undid his trousers, and began to fasten them back.

"Harry," his voice much softer. "What are you doing?"

Finding his voice, "I w-was...get...getting ready for my pun-punishemt." Harry tried to keep his voice steady, but it didn't come out that way.

Severus looked up at his distraught child and pulled him into an embrace.

"You will not be punished, little one."

"But," Harry said melting into his father's arms. "I missed lunch. And I want to show you that I can be a good boy and take my punishments. I won't play..."

"You are a good boy," Severus said cutting Harry off. He pulled Harry out until he was arms length and looked at his son. "I know that you couldn't make it to lunch. You had a very good reason not being able to come to lunch. You will not be punished for that."

"But you came looking for me." Harry said not understanding.

Severus sighed. He pulled Harry onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"Harry listen to me. Did you lock yourself into that supply cupboard?" Harry shook his head. "Did you try to get out?" Harry nodded. "Well, you know what that tells me?"

Severus looked down at those beautiful green eyes of his son's.

"That tells me," he continued, "that you knew that you were suppose to be somewhere and that you tried to get there, but because the door was locked, you couldn't. I will not punish you for that."

"But..." Harry started to protest, but found two fingers on his lips.

"No," Severus shook his head. "When I told you that, you were sitting in your Common Room just lazing about. Doing nothing. No one was keeping you there. That will earn you a spanking. But if you were tied up, figuratively speaking, then that's different. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Harry nodded.

"One more thing," Severus said, lifting Harry's head so that they were looking at each other. "I want you to understand one more thing. You. Are. Mine. I will never send you away. You will not be going back to those vile people. I'm stuck with you, as you are stuck with me."

A huge grin came across Harry's face.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too," Severus said tightening his hold.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has favored, followed, and reviewed my story. :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all.**

**Mandancie :)**

_**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook and Tumblr.** _


	6. Dinner at Hogsmead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**Here is Chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: Dinner at Hogsmead**

Albus stepped through the Floo. He was surprised when he saw his 'grandson' laying on the couch, sleeping, with his head on Minerva's lap. Minerva, watching her love walk through the Floo, gave a sad smile when he noticed who else was in the room.

"What happened?" Albus asked, walking over towards the pair on the couch leaning over to kiss her before sitting in the matching chair next to them.

"Seems that we're dealing with a little green monster. Dragon wants his Godfather all to himself. He doesn't like the fact that Harry's here."

Albus looked down at the sleeping child.

"What did he do?"

"He locked Harry in the Slytherin's Quidditch supply cupboard, causing Harry to miss lunch."

"Oh, Draco," Albus sighed.

"Lucius spanked him before he left, but I think it was Severus' reaction that hurt Dragon more than the few smacks that Lucius gave him."

"Where are Severus and Harry?"

"In his chambers," Minerva said. "But I don't think we should expect them to be at supper."

"Why?"

"Poor, Severus," Minerva shook her head at the memory. "He believes he punished Harry unjustly." Albus looked confused at that admission, so Minerva began the tale of what happened between last night after they left his office and this afternoon.

"So, I suggested that he takes Harry out to Hogsmead for supper. After everything you've told me about what those relatives did to Harry, he needs a little reassuring that Severus will not send him back."

Albus could not believe what he just heard. Draco began to wake up. He saw that he was laying on Minerva's lap and that they were not alone and he began to get embarrassed. Trying to rush and sit up, Draco was met with a hand on his shoulder keeping him laying down on Minerva's lap.

"Are you feeling better, Dragon?" Minerva soothingly asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Draco's voice was stiff. Minerva could hear the embarrassment in the child voice. She couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips. She schooled her features as she removed her hand and allowed Draco to sit up. She didn't want the child to think that she was laughing at him. Albus had no such qualms. His eyes were twinkling madly as he saw the slight pink hue creep up Draco's face.

"Have a nice rest, Draco?" Albus asked.

"Yes, sir."

Albus lifted his eyebrow at the title Draco used. Albus knew that during school time, he would have to keep under the title of Headmaster, but during Summer holidays he was no longer Headmaster, but Grandpa Albus.

"Sir?"

Draco put his head down. He knew why Albus questioned what he called him, but his embarrassment for having the man see him sleeping on his Auntie Minnie's lap was just too much. Not to mention the knowledge that his attitude towards her and Uncle Severus was certainly under discussion just moments before waking. .

"Come here, Draco." Albus' voice was not the sweet Grandfatherly tone, but that of Headmaster.

Draco couldn't help the despair in his heart when Albus didn't call him 'Dragon.' The child stood up and walked over to Albus, a lump forming in the back of Draco's throat. Draco tried to swallow it back down, as he knew he had cried enough for today and didn't want to shed anymore tears, especially in front of Albus.

Draco stood in front of Albus and the older man pulled Draco closer so that he was standing between his knees.

"Now, Draco," Albus said, not missing the small gasp that came from the child when he called him by his name. "You want to tell me why?"  
"Sir?" Confusion laced in Draco's shaky voice.

"During the summer months you usually call me Grandpa. Why has it changed now?"

The lump in Draco's throat seemed to double in size. In the few short hours it seemed that everyone was angry with him. He felt that because of Potter, he had lost his godfather. His dad was angry and spanked him before he left. Auntie Minnie smacked him. The last thing he really wanted was to be shunned away from Grandpa, but it looked like that didn't work either.

"Dragon."

Albus calling Draco by his nickname broke the floodgates to Draco's tears and he collapsed into Albus' arms.

"Now, now, Dragon," Albus soothed. "There is no reason for all these tears. You know that I, your Auntie Minnie, your Uncle Severus, we all love you."

"Potter's taking you all away from me," Draco mumbled in Albus' shoulder. "Just like during school, it's always all about Potter."

Albus just tightened his hold around the small child in his arms.

_00000_00000_0000_0000_0000_000_

Harry, still sitting on his father's lap, was soaking up as much love as he could. But reality had a way of showing itself. The child's stomach made itself known by protesting the fact that he still hadn't eaten lunch. Severus smirked as he patted his son on the bum.

"Alright, Harry, get up."

Harry, knowing he needed to eat, didn't want to get up. He snuggled down more into his father and gripped his robes tighter.

"Harry," Severus said, rubbing his back. "You need to eat. Get up."

Harry sighed as he got up from his father's lap. Severus stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

"Come, Harry," beckoned Severus, holding out his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Gryffindor Common Room. I want you to get a light jacket. We're going to leave the castle."

"Where are you taking me? I promise I'll be good." Harry backed away from Severus. Panic laced the child's voice.

Severus closed his eyes and shook his head at the choice of words that he used. He knew he had to quickly calm his son.

"We are going to Hogsmead for supper. You and me. Together."

A huge smile spread across Harry's face. "Really?" Severus nodded. "Cool!"

Harry rushed to his father's side and within an instant they were both gone from the chambers. They stepped through the hearth in the Gryffindor Common Room and Harry ran upstairs to his dorm to grab his jacket. He was so excited that they were going to leave the castle. He'd never been anywhere outside the castle grounds and was eager to go. As he was getting his jacket, there was one small thing that was bothering him and he was a little worried about bringing it up. How did he get locked in the storage cupboard?

Grabbing his jacket and rushing down the stairs, Harry almost ran into Severus, who was standing at the base of the stairs. In his rush to stop so he didn't hit his father, he tripped over his feet and began to fall down the last four steps. Severus, seeing the fall happening, caught his son under his arms before he landed face first on the floor.

"That's why we walk down the stairs," Severus chided.

Harry sheepishly smiled at his dad.

"Why are we going?" Harry asked.

"Your grandmother suggested that we have supper in Hogsmead. So we are going to a place called The Three Broomsticks."

The two wizards walked out of the castle and headed down the pathway that led to Hogsmead. While on their trek, Severus noticed the boy's clothes. His jacket was threadbare, if Severus was feeling generous in his description. Not something that could hold out the slight chill in the air that usually happened at twilight. Thinking back, Severus realized that Harry's clothes were sub-par at best. Something that he would remedy before the holiday break was over. The two walked side by side until they got to Hogsmead, then Harry began running towards each shop to look into the windows. Severus couldn't help his heart warming at the sight of his son taking in all the sights of the small town. Another thing that Severus vowed was to make sure that he would take his son on as many trips and outings as he could, so that Harry could see the world.

Once they got to the Three Broomsticks, they were greeted by Madam Rosemeretta and took a seat in the back corner of the restaurant. After ordering their food, they sat in silence. They were both sitting at the table enjoying the comfortable silence of each others company. Harry looked at his father and took a deep breath. That one question was still bothering him, so he decided he would just ask.

"Dad."

"Hmm?"

"Do you know why the door locked on me in the storage cupboard?"

Severus looked at his son and could tell that it was really bothering him.

"I believe that you should talk with Draco about that."

"Malfoy? Why?" Harry questioned. "Are you saying that he's the reason?" Anger began to boil in Harry. Draco was the reason he tried to get him in trouble with his father. He was the reason. Malfoy always messes with everything. Draco Malfoy always tried to get Harry and his friends in trouble. He succeeded once, even if he got in trouble as well. Draco was a bully just like Dudley.

"Harry." Severus called bringing Harry out of his musing. "I want you to let me handle this. Do you understand?"

Harry, not really listening to his father's warning, was thinking about getting even with the ferret. Draco was going to ruin everything and Harry could not and would not let that happen.  
"Harry," Severus voice was sterner. "I mean it."

"Yes, sir," Harry answered, and started eating his food that was placed in front of him.

While they ate in silence, Harry began to think how he could get even with the ferret for what he did. Severus hoped his son would heed his warning of not taking this in the boy's own hands and letting him handle his godson.

Not wanting to ruin his first time in Hogsmead, Harry didn't think about Draco anymore and focused on the fact that he was with his father and that they were eating alone.

On the way back to the castle, just as Severus thought, it was a bit chillier than it was on the walk there. Looking over at his son, he could see that Harry was slightly shivering. Severus reached over, placing both his hands under Harry's armpits and hoisted him up towards his chest. Harry let out a small squeak at the abrupt pick up.

"Dad, I can walk." Harry protested a little, wrapping his arms around his dad's neck.

"I know that, but that jacket is barely keeping the chill off of you and I can see you shivering. I will not have you sick, so you will stay with me to warm you up and then this weekend we are going shopping for some adequate clothing."

Harry's only response was him wrapping his legs around his dad's waist, as Severus wrapped his cloak around his son. Within seconds, Harry's small shivering stopped. He, laying his head on Severus' shoulder, was enjoying the new found closeness with his father.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has favored, followed, and reviewed my story. ;)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

_**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook and Tumblr.** _


	7. Harry's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: I know it has been a long time since I've updated, and for that I apologize. Depression and grief have been having a strangle hold on me. Please keep me in your thoughts. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Harry's Revenge**

Albus was sitting in the chair with a precious bundle in his lap. Draco was currently asleep. After Draco had shed more tears, Albus pulled him on his knees and cuddled the blond child, speaking softly into the child's ear.

Once Draco was asleep, Minerva finally spoke again.

"Why don't you put him to bed?"

"I will," Albus whispered, looking down at the small child in his arms. "I just want to make sure that he feels that he's not being abandoned."

"How could he ever feel abandoned when you're spoiling him like you do?" Minerva's voice held a slight bit of amusement.

"Ah," Albus eyes twinkled. "That's the luxury of being Grandpa Albus. I can afford to spoil the child. Anyway, I know he will be busy tomorrow since he will have to talk to his godfather."  
"Speaking of his godfather," Minerva said, getting up from her seat. "Severus and Harry should be back by now. I'm going to floo over and see how things went."

Minerva disappeared through the green flames. Albus looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms and smiled.

"Oh, yes," Albus quietly said. "Grandpa Albus will always make sure that you're happy and spoiled with love. And now, I have another one to spoil as well."

_0000_0000_0000

Minerva stepped through the flames into Severus' chambers. Her timing couldn't have been better as Severus was walking through his door with Harry in his arms. Minerva shook her head.

"Between you and Albus, you're going to spoil these boys," Minerva said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, his voice low so not to wake the sleeping child in his arms.

"I just left Albus in my chambers with Draco asleep in his lap."

Minerva sat down in the chair closest to the fireplace. Severus walked to the couch and sat down not moving the small boy in his arms.

"How is Dragon doing?" Severus asked, absentmindedly rubbing Harry's back.

"You need to talk to him," Minerva informed him. "He's jealous."

"Jealous?" Severus said, incredulously. "What on earth does he have to be jealous about?"

Minerva sat up straighter in her chair, looking at her adoptive son. "Maybe about the boy you are still clutching in your arms." There was no animosity or judgment behind her words. "You have to understand Draco's position. For his entire life, you were just his. There were no other students that took your attention away, then in one short afternoon, Draco finds out that the boy he's had a feud with for an entire school year is now your son. He's jealous. You didn't see his face when you rushed out of the Great Hall. I did."

"I'll talk to Draco in the morning," Severus sighed.

"Good," Minerva said, standing up. "After you put Harry to bed, why don't you come up for tea?"

Severus nodded and stood up from the sofa as well. Minerva headed towards the fireplace.

"Wait," Severus called out. "If you give me a minute, I'll walk with you."

"Okay," Minerva said, putting the powder back in the pot she had just removed.

Severus walked back to Harry's room and laid the child on the bed. After changing his clothes and tucking him in, Severus leaned down and lightly kissed his son on the forehead. Harry began to stir.

"Shh," Severus soothed, rubbing his son's chest.

"Dad," Harry moaned, sleepily.

"You're in bed. Go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

" 'night, daddy," Harry said, falling back to sleep.

"Good night, son."

Severus walked out of the room and met his mother, who was standing by the door.

"I feel like a stroll through the castle," Minerva said when she saw the look Severus was giving her. "Come walk with me."

Severus walked over towards his adoptive mother and she linked her arms in his. Together, they walked to her chambers.

Walking in the sitting room, they were met by Albus still sitting in the same spot with Draco asleep in his lap.

"You've been sitting like this the entire time?" Minerva asked, sitting down on the sofa. "You're spoiling him."

"Yes, well, I have that prerogative," Albus smiled.

"That you do, but you know you'll be stiff sitting in that one spot for so long."

Severus walked over towards Albus.

"I'll put him to bed."

Leaning down, Severus gathered his godson in his arms. Draco feeling himself being moved, scared that he was again being rejected, started to squirm in Severus' arms.

"Shh, Dragon," Severus whispered in the blond child's ear.

"Uncle Sev," Draco said, sleepily, looking up at the man. "Please don't hate me," he slurred.

Severus looked over at Minerva. She gave her son a knowing look.

"I could never hate my little Dragon," Severus said soothingly, as he walked to the back where Minerva's guest bedrooms were. After laying the blond headed child in the bed, Severus walked back into the sitting room.

_00000_00000_00000

The next morning Draco woke up to Minerva shaking his shoulder.

"Wake up, my little Dragon," Minerva said, sweetly.

"Morning, Auntie Minnie," Draco moaned, as he stretched in the bed.

"Are we feeling better this morning?"

"Yes, ma'am." Draco sat up in the bed.

"Good," Minerva said standing up. "Why don't you go get cleaned up and we'll head down to the Great Hall for breakfast."

Draco got up from the bed and went to the bathroom down the hallway.

Severus walked into the bedroom and saw the small lump in the middle of the bed. A smile graced his lips as he walked over to his son. His son. It still seemed unreal, but here he was, curled up in the middle of the bed.

"Harry," Severus said, shaking his shoulder, or he thought was his shoulder from the lump in the bed. "Come on, son, wake up. You need to get cleaned up so we can go to breakfast."

The lump under the covers moved and stretched out. A patch of messy black hair came out from under the cover first before it was preceded by the small child's face.

"Morning, daddy," Harry moaned as he stretched in the bed. He stretched so hard he flipped over onto his stomach.

"Morning," Severus said, smiling. Patting the child's bum over the covers, Severus then stood up. "Get up. Breakfast is almost ready."

Harry got out of bed and walked out of his room and headed for the bathroom. While he was brushing his teeth he thought about everything that has happened. He had a dad. He had a grandma. Then he thought about Malfoy. He really did hope that the boy was gone. He hadn't seen Draco anymore since they played Quidditch, and he hoped that he was gone.

A small bubble of anger was sitting in his belly when he thought about the possibility of losing what he now had. What Draco did, he could have lost his dad and his grandma. He'd just got them and he would fight tooth and nail to make sure nothing hindered that.

Harry was sitting at the table where he sat yesterday during breakfast. Severus was sitting next to him, talking with Albus. Harry was in his own thoughts when he heard the doors to the Great Hall open and Minerva and Draco walked in.

Harry felt a surge of rage fill him. There was the ferret. He was still here. Harry knew he would get his revenge on the blond boy.

Breakfast continued without incident. Neither boy said anything to each other. Severus took the silence as it being a calm before the storm. Looking at both boys as they tried not to acknowledge each others existence. Severus just hoped that his son would listen to his warning and let him handle Draco.

Once Severus was finished and noticed that Draco was merely playing with is food, he could see that something was troubling the child, Severus excused himself from the table.

"Mr. Malfoy," Severus called out. "Come with me."

Draco sighed and stood up and followed his uncle out of the Great Hall. As much as Draco wanted to be with his Uncle Severus, he was not looking forward to the conversation that he was about to have with him. The last thing that Draco wanted to hear was that his uncle didn't love him anymore. And he was afraid he was going to hear just that.

As they were walking out of the Great Hall, Draco looked up at his godfather.

"Uncle Severus -"

"We will talk soon, Dragon," Severus interrupted.

Draco put his head down. Even though his uncle called him by his nickname, it didn't mean that the talk was going to be a pleasant one.

Harry watched his dad and the ferret leave and he couldn't help the small amount of hurt he was feeling that his dad didn't say anything to him before he left. Maybe his dad really was tired of him. Maybe his dad didn't want to be his dad. Maybe...

"Harry," Albus said, pulling Harry out of his thoughts. "How would you like to come spend sometime with an old man?"

"Sir."

After the line of thoughts Harry was having the thought of anyone wanting to spend time with him surprised him.

"Well, you've seemed to spent time with everyone else," Albus said, his eyes twinkling. "Why not also with me?"

Harry couldn't help the huge grin that shown on his face. They were about to get up and leave the table when Fawkes flew in and landed right in front of Albus. Sitting back down in his chair and reaching for the envelope, the twinkle in Albus' eyes dulled as he read the missive. Minerva, seeing the grave look on Albus' face, knew that whatever was in the letter was not good.

"Harry," Albus said, putting a smile on his face. "Would you mind if we postpone our get together for an hour? Something of great importance has come up."

Harry, also noticing the change in the Headmaster's demeanor once he read the letter, just nodded his head.

"I will send Fawkes to come get you when it is time," Albus assured Harry.

Albus stood and left quickly out of the Great Hall. Conversations slowly began to start again after the Headmaster left, but since Harry was pretty much finished with his breakfast and had nothing else to do, he figured he would clear his head and not let the small feeling of hurt that his dad probably didn't want to deal with him anymore.

_0000_00000_000000

Severus and Draco walked to the entrance. Severus looked down at the slumped shoulders of his godson and thought about what his mother told him last night. Yes, he was angry that Draco had locked Harry in the storage cupboard, but for this intense feeling of dread that he was seeing from his godson, hurt him.

"Dragon," Severus said, as he opened the door to allow them to pass. "Would you like to explain to me why you did what you did yesterday?"

Draco looked up at his godfather. What could he tell him that would not get him into more trouble? He didn't like Potter. He didn't understand why Potter was even here. The summer times were always about his time with his godfather, Auntie Minnie and Grandpa Albus. None of the kids that were at his Primary school before Hogwarts, and none of his friends at Hogwarts. After living with prejudice Slytherins talking bad about Gryffindors, he didn't have to put up any fronts to betray the fact that he loved his Auntie Minnie. Yes, he had his godfather during the school year, but he couldn't just go to his chambers when he wanted to. He had to be a big boy and keep the Malfoy name a strong and proud name. And a weeping, sniveling crybaby going for a cuddle to his godfather when he was so tired of putting up with the boys that were in his dorm, nor the disgusted looks he would get when other Professors would look at him in compared to the Golden boy.

Draco was so lost in thought that he didn't realized that they were now by the Black Lake. Severus had conjured a stone bench out of a rock on the ground. It happened to be under a particular shaded tree. Severus knew that Draco was trying to gather his thoughts together so he didn't pressure the child to answer his question when they left the school.

When Draco realized where they were, he couldn't help the smile that came across his face. He remembered all the long talks he would have with his godfather at this spot. He knew that when they were at this spot that Draco was free to speak his mind and not worry about getting in trouble with what he had to say. There had been many of times where Severus had brought Draco out here after he'd gotten in trouble or was upset about something.

Draco looked back at his uncle and saw that even now he could tell when Draco needed to vent. Even if Severus would call it immature babble that would mean absolutely nothing, he would still allow Draco to say whatever he wanted, within reason.

"Uncle Severus?" Draco finally spoke.

"The rules are still the same," Severus said with ease.

Draco began to speak about everything that was bothering him. It turned out that Draco's underlining stress wasn't really from the fact that Harry was here or that Harry was his son. It was that Draco learned what his parents were into. Draco had overheard his parents talking one night during Christmas holidays and he'd been worried about the fact that he could lose his parents. And seeing Harry when he got to Severus' chambers intensified that he would lose Severus, Minerva and Albus as well. When Draco finished his tirade, he was in tears curled up on his uncle's lap. Severus had his arms wrapped around his Dragon, rocking slightly, whispering soothingly in his ear.

_000000_000000_000000

Harry was sitting on the revolving stairs. He was caught in his disparaging thoughts when he heard talking at the bottom of the staircase. He stood up and looked over the banister. At the bottom of the stairs, Draco and Severus were standing. Severus was kneeling on one knee talking to Draco. Harry could just see the love and care radiating from the slight touch that Severus was putting on Draco. Hate and anger bubbled up inside Harry.

All his life he's wanted a family, and now that he had one, he'd be damned if he would lose it without a fight. Pulling his wand out of his back pocket, Harry continued to look over the railing at the two at the bottom floor.

"Now, I want you to go back to the library," Severus ordered. "You must learn to accept that Harry is my son. And just because he's here, it does not mean that I love you any less, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Draco responded and turned to go up the stairs.

"Dragon," Severus called out.

Draco turned back to his uncle and saw him standing there with his arms opened. A smile came across the child's face and he rushed into the waiting arms.

"I love you."

"I love you more, my Dragon." Severus squeezed him a little bit before releasing him. "Now, to the library with you. I'll come for you in a few hours."

"Yes, sir," Draco said with a small smile on his face. Now knowing that his godfather still loved him made his punishment a little more easier.

Severus watched Draco go up the stairs. He couldn't help shaking his head at the misconceptions that Draco had put in his head just by seeing Harry. He was glad that he could set the child straight. Thinking about Harry, Severus knew that Harry should be with Albus, so he decided to head up the stairs towards the Headmaster's office. As he ascended the stairs he began hearing mumbled voices. As he got closer to the third floor he could distinguish the voices. Children voices. Knowing that there were only two children within the entire castle, Severus knew he needed to get to them quickly. As he began running up the stairs the voices got louder. Severus could hear the anger in his son's voice as well as in his godson's voice. Once he got to the top of the third floor stairs, what he saw had him completely floored. Draco lay unconscious on the floor and Harry had his wand out. When Harry saw him coming up the final steps, there was nothing but fear in the child's eyes. Before Severus could say anything, Harry took off running down the nearest hallway.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has stayed with me. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie. :D**


	8. Brother's Keeper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**Warning: CP in this chapter. No flamers please. If you don't like it, do not read it.**

**Chapter 8: Brother's Keeper**

He ran and ran. His chest was hurting. Not from running, but from the knowledge that he really lost. Everything that he wanted to fight for was now all gone. The look on his dad's face proved it. No more dad. No more grandma. No more magical school.

Harry stopped running, leaning against the wall. He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, his knees tucked against his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around his knees. He buried his head in his arms.

_0000_00000_0000

Severus rushed into the Infirmary with Draco in his arms.

"Poppy," Severus called out.

Poppy walked out of her office, seeing Severus lowering something on one of the beds.

"What happened?" Poppy asked as she walked over to the bed.

"I'm not sure. I think Harry hexed him," Severus said.

Poppy did a diagnostic and sighed.

"He'll be fine, Severus," Poppy said with relief in her tone. "He was just stunned. He should awaken on his own in a little while."

Severus sighed.

"Alright," Severus said. "Can you watch over him?"

"Severus," Poppy said, looking incredulously.

"Forgive me, Poppy," Severus said, shaking his head. "I need to find my son. He ran off when I got to them."

Poppy placed her hand on Severus' arm and gave a comforting squeeze. He looked at her for a second and then turned and left the Infirmary. Poppy looked down at the small child on the bed and shook her head as she transfigured his clothes and covered him with a blanket.

_0000_0000_00000

Lucius was sitting across from Albus, looking grave. Albus was looking no better. Things were not going the way that they wanted.

"Are you sure?" Albus asked.

"Unfortunately," Lucius said. "Things are getting really bad. I'm not sure we'll be able to survive this."

"And Dragon?"

Lucius looked at Albus. The thought of something happening to his son broke his heart. Before he could even give it more thought, Fawkes trilled. Albus looked at his familiar and stood up, walking over towards the bird.

"Lucius," Albus said, not looking at him. "Please forgive me. I have to go. We will continue this later. Someone else is in distress."

"There's nothing else to be said," Lucius said, standing up. "I'll be back at the end of the week for Dragon."

Lucius stepped through the floo before Albus could say anything, not that Albus truly noticed. He walked out of his office and down the spiral stairs. Once out of the stairwell, Albus saw at the end of the hall a small form against the wall. Very slowly, Albus walked over to the form. The closer he got, he began to recognized who it was. The sobbing let him know that the poor child was upset. Wandlessly casting a feather-weight charm on the child, Albus reached down and picked up the distraught child.

When Harry felt hands go under his arms and was lifted from the floor, the first thought that past through his mind was that his dad found him. He was going to squirm, but that instantly left him when his nose was filled with the sent of lemons. Opening his teary eyes, Harry saw that the robe he was laying on was colorful, so he knew that he wasn't with his father.

"It's alright," Albus soothingly said.

Hearing the Headmaster's voice, Harry knew that it was all over. His dad probably went to the Headmaster and told him that he didn't want to deal with a troublesome brat anymore. The Headmaster never held him like this before and it was really comforting. Harry laid his head on the comforting shoulder, figuring that if he was going to be taken back to his relatives and to all that hate, he might as well soak up as much love as he could.

Albus could feel the small child shaking in his arms. Albus headed back to his office.

_0000_0000_0000_0000

Severus rushed back towards the stairs. In a slight run, he headed down the hallway that Harry had just went down. When he got to the end, he saw Albus carrying his son up the spiral stairs towards his office. Knowing that Harry was with Albus and not alone, Severus sighed. He knew he was going to have to get to the bottom of why Harry stunned Draco, but right now, seeing the fear in his son's eyes worried Severus more.

He walked down the hallway towards the gargoyle. Saying the password, Severus ascended the stairs. Very quietly he opened up the door to the office to hear his son's despondent weeping.

"He's going to send me back," sobbed Harry.

"Oh, come now," Albus soothed, rubbing Harry's back.

Albus was sitting in a large cushioned chair with Harry on his lap.

"He will not send you back," Albus assured Harry.

"Yes, he will," Harry nodded on Albus' shoulder. "I didn't mean to. Malfoy's a prat, but I -"

"I think we can dispense of the name calling," Albus softly chided.

Harry sobbed some more in response. Albus looked up and saw Severus standing at the door. Not wanting to scare Harry, Albus slightly nodded to Severus and he walked closer towards them.

"I ruined everything," Harry sobbed, his voice partially mumbled from Albus' shoulder.

"You didn't ruin anything," Severus said, speaking for the first time since walking in the office.

Albus could feel Harry go stiff in his arms when he heard his father's voice.

"Harry," Severus called.

Not letting go of Albus' robes, Harry turned his head and looked at his dad, standing next to the chair they were sitting.

"We need to have a talk," Severus said, holding out his hand. "May we use your guest room?"

Albus nodded. Harry turned his head back in to the colorful robes. Albus could feel the child's shoulders shaking again.

"Now, now," Albus soothed. "You will be just fine. Go speak with you father."

Harry's teary emerald eyes looked up at his Headmaster and then looked over at his dad. Swallowing, Harry got down from Albus' lap and grabbed hold of his dad's hand.

The Headmaster told him that his dad would not send him back, but he couldn't help that feeling that his dad was going to do just that. Not paying attention to where they were going, Harry was surprised when he stopped walking, looking up he saw that his dad was sitting on the side of the bed and he was positioned in front of him between his spread knees.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Severus asked. His voice was low and soothing. Harry couldn't help the lump in his throat doubling in size.

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Harry, you had your wand out."

"I didn't do anything," Harry quickly said.

"I beg to differ, Harry," Severus said, quirking his eyebrow. "Draco is unconscious in the Infirmary, stunned by a hex."

"Yeah, I had my wand out, but I didn't cast nothing," Harry said, adamantly.

"Anything," Severus absently corrected.

Harry sighed, trying to calm his breathing. He could feel the tears pricking his eyes.

"Now, I know I've told you about lying." Severus' voice was stern. "I will not be lied to, to my face, by you."

A betraying tear escaped and slid down Harry's flushed cheek. Severus took a deep breath to calm down his temper.

"Now, I want you to tell me what happened on that stairway."

Harry looked at his father and then lowered his head. He knew there was no way he was going to get out of the trouble that he was in. Feeling fingers under his chin, Harry felt his head being raised till he was looking at his father. Harry sighed.

"When I saw Malfoy, I asked him why would he try to ruin everything," Harry started. "Then he said that I was the one ruining everything. He told me to stay away from you. That you were his godfather first. I wasn't allowed to take you away."

"And then what happened?" Severus asked.

"I got mad," Harry said, as the tears still streamed down his face. "I got my dad and he said I wasn't suppose to be here. Everybody always hates me. I don't ever do anything for people to hate me, but they do all the time. He was taking you away. I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to be send away."

As Harry continued, he got louder and louder. Severus could feel the magic coming off of his son and at that moment he realized what happened on the stairs. Harry didn't use his wand. He knew he would have to calm Harry down and deal with what happened on the stairs first.

Gripping Harry's arm and slightly turning him, Severus gave him a firm swat. Harry stopped. His mouth gaped as he was again facing his dad.

"Now," Severus said. "What did I tell you when I disclosed that Draco was the one that locked you in that cupboard?"

"But, dad - ," Harry started.

"No," Severus shook his head. "Didn't I tell you to let me handle this?"

"Yes, sir," Harry sighed.

"Now, you will be punished for your disobedience."

"Yes, sir," Harry sighed again, this time lowering his head.

Guiding the child so that he could be placed over his lap, Severus steeled his heart as he looked down at the upturned bum on his lap. Harry, laying over his dad's lap, gripped the duvet under him, tensing. Raising his hand, Severus landed the first of many swats on his child's awaiting bum.

While the swats continued, Harry buried his face in the duvet as his sobs were muffled by the blanket.

When Severus finished, he began rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back. When Harry's sobbing calmed to sniffles, Severus reached under Harry's arms and lifted the small child on to his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

Harry sat on his father's lap, slightly squirming from his sore bum, in his arms, his head laying on his dad's shoulder and his fingers absently bothering one of the buttons on Severus' frock coat. Even though he was currently sitting on his father's lap, he still couldn't help thinking that he really did ruin everything.

"Are you going to send me away?" Harry's voice was low and a little raw from sobbing earlier.

Severus closed his eyes and sighed. Tightening his hold on his son, he looked down at the child in his arms.

"I will say this again," Severus said. "You are my son. You will not leave me. I will not allow you to be out there in this world alone. I know you've had a hard beginning, but we are together now. Nothing will change that."  
"But Malfoy said," Harry said as he could feel the tears burning his throat again.

"Draco is my godson. That will never change. You are my son. That will never change. The only thing that changed is that you and Draco will have to come to terms that you will be seeing more of each other than you would like. Now I would like for you two to start to at least get along."

"But he's a ferret," Harry whined, his voice getting louder. "Always telling me that I don't have a family."

"You will cease the name calling," Severus said, sternly. Harry squirmed a little more on his lap.

"You don't say nothing when he calls me names," Harry said, stubbornly. "It's not my fault."

"Harry, I want you to listen to me very carefully," Severus said, tightening his arms around his son. Harry automatically snuggled more in his father's arm. A small smirk graced the Potion Master's lips feeling his son so close.

"I want you to learn to control yourself. I want you to not call Draco names. You are old enough to know that the only thing that you can control is you and you alone. You work on that you won't have to worry about getting in trouble."

"But what if Draco calls me 'Scar head'?" Harry said. Severus noticed that this was the first time that Harry referred to his godson by his name than his surname.

"Then he will be in trouble. But if you retaliate then you will also be in the same trouble. You must learn to control yourself."

Harry sighed.

"Now I want you to promise me something," Severus said.

Harry, not lifting his head off the comfortable shoulder, looked up at his dad.

"I want you to promise me that if Draco calls you a name or he's starting something, I want you to come a find me or your Grandma or Albus."

"You want me to be a tattle tale," Harry said with resignation.

Severus couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips at his son's dramatics.

"I want you to learn that you don't have to solve everything on your own. You are not alone anymore. I'm here."

After sitting in silence for a while, Severus shook his arm.

"Get up," Severus said.

"Huh?"

"Weren't you planning on spending the day with Albus?"

"Yeah," Harry said, looking down.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"He's going to know," Harry said, climbing off of his dad's lap. "That you..."

"Yeah, he knows what happened, but he will not speak on it. You've been punished. It's over."

Harry could feel his face burning with embarrassment.

"Dad," Harry said, still standing in front of him.

"Yes, Harry."

"Are you still mad at me?"

Severus reached out and gripped his son's hands in his own, giving them a comforting squeeze.

"I was never mad at you, Harry. I was disappointed that you didn't keep your promise of letting me handle Draco. I was worried about you when you ran away from me. But I was never mad at you. Never."

Harry smiled through the tears that shown through his emerald eyes, making them look like jewels sparkling in the sunlight, launching himself into his dad's arms again.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled in his dad's neck.

"You are forgiven, Harry," Severus said, quietly. "You are always forgiven."

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you for everyone that has favored, followed, and reviewed this story.**

**Please take the time to read and review. I would love to know what you think of it. :D**

**Many kisses and hugs**

**Mandnacie :D**


	9. Talking with Draco

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter: 9: Talking to Draco**

Severus left Harry with Albus and headed back to the Infirmary. There was still someone else Severus had to deal with.

"Oh, Severus," Poppy said when Severus walked through the doors. "I was just about to floo call you. Draco woke up about fifteen minutes ago."

"How's he doing?"

"Physically, he's fine," Poppy said with a smirk.

Severus nodded and walked over towards the bed while the matron walked back into her office. Severus saw Draco sitting, leaning against the headboard. His arms were crossed over his chest. The true look of a upset child. He could see his godson in such deep thought that he didn't even notice that Severus had walked in.

Potter always ruins everything, Draco thought. Always has to be around. I wish he was never here. I wish there was never a Harry Potter. Now that he's here, nobody sees me. And everything is always my fault. I just want things the way they were before. Why does St. Potter have to be here?

Severus looked at his godson. Very rarely did Draco show his true emotions on his face. But what he saw on the child's face was more than just a sulking child, but a hurt child. Severus sighed.

"Dragon," Severus quietly called out.

Draco looked up in surprised. He had not expect to see his godfather. He thought Severus would be with Harry somewhere.

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed. Draco lowered his gaze to his covered lap.

"Draco," Severus said after a moment of silence. "Do you want to tell me what happened on the stairs?"

Draco said nothing.

"I talked with Harry," Severus began.

Hearing that something snapped inside Draco. It was all just too much.

"Sure, take his side," Draco screamed, cutting Severus off. "You're just like everybody else. Don't care about anybody else. It's always about Potter. Well, not with me. He shouldn't be here. Summers were suppose to be fun. This is not fun! Gone. Go to your St. Potter. See if I care."

Severus was in stunned silence as Draco ranted. He looked at the child on the bed and knew that there was more to this than what he was seeing now, and he knew he would have to get to the bottom of this.

Draco slumped back against the headboard again. He hadn't realized that he was crying until he felt something on his cheek. Angrily, he swiped his face with the back of his hand, not once looking up at his godfather.

"Draco," Severus said, his voice was low, but stern. "Draco, look at me."

Very slowly, gray eyes met onyx ones. Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy and was satisfied to see a small flinch in the child.

"You do know that I do not take kindly to being spoken to like that," Severus said, calmly. "Now, I have always tried to hear your side of something, even if you were wrong. Just so that you could have your say. But I will not be disrespected. Not by you. And if you ever take that tone up with me again, you will be over my lap for the sound spanking that you deserve. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Draco sighed, lowering his head back down again.

"Look at me," Severus drawled.

Draco, once again, lifted his head. This time tears were swimming in those gray orbs.

"Now, I love you very much. You are my dragon. You will always be my dragon," Severus said, leaning over and wiping the tears that were streaming down the child's cheek. With that one gesture, Draco began sobbing. Severus reached under Draco's arms and lifted the boy onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around the boy, slightly rocking him.

"Now, you want to tell me what is going on with you?" Severus asked. "What happened on the stairs?"

Draco snuggled more into his godfather. Severus tightened his hold and waited for Draco to answer.

"He's always ruining things," a quiet voice said.

Severus looked down at the boy who was laying on his chest.

"There is no wall now," Draco continued. "It's Auntie Minnie, Grandpa Albus, Uncle Severus and me. No Saint Potter. Now that Potter's here, he gets all the attention. From you, Grandpa Albus. And what happens to me? I get stuck in the library."

Severus sighed.

"So you think I chose Harry over you?"

"And that's another thing," Draco said, sitting up looking at Severus. "He used to be Potter. Now, he's Harry. Since when did he become Harry?"

"Well, he's not Potter," Severus said. He saw Draco's shoulder slump again and he pulled the child towards his chest again. "Dragon, Harry is my son. That will not change. Nor will it change how I am with you. The reason you were told to go to the library was because you were being punished. You locked Harry in the supply cupboard."

"It was just a little joke," Draco said, as he leaned against Severus' chest.

"Harry's been through a lot. More than you would ever know. He was very distraught by that ' _joke_.'"

Draco sighed loudly.

After a moment of silence between the two of them. Severus asked his question again.

"We were just talking," Draco said, trying to make his voice as innocent as possible. "And he hexed me."  
"Really?"

Draco looked up at his godfather. "You believe me, don't you? I didn't do anything wrong. He was the one that had his wand out."

"That he did," Severus nodded. "But he didn't cast the stunning spell with it. What else happened?"

"Nothing," Draco said, again. "So what happened to me if he didn't cast it?"

"It was accidental magic. He was upset. So if you were just talking, what were you talking about?"

Draco said nothing.

"Could it be that you told Harry that he wasn't apart of this family?"

Again, Draco said nothing.

"Draco," Severus sighed. "Harry is my son. He's a part of my family. You are going to have to deal with that. Now," Severus moved Draco back and stood him up so that he was standing in between his spread knees, "I would like for you to be civil towards Harry."

"Why should I be civil to that Scar-head?"

"Draco," Severus reprimanded. "Stop with the name calling. You will be civil. Harry is now a part of this family."

Draco sighed but didn't say anything else.

_00000_0000_0000

Harry left Albus' office and began wandering the halls. He had a good time with Grandpa Albus. After five minutes with the Headmaster, he was asked to use that form of address. They talked and played games. Harry asked about all the different little trinkets that Albus had. Albus regaled him with stories of where he acquired each item.

Afterwards, Albus received a floo call from the ministry and sent Harry on his way. Harry didn't mind that their time was cut short. The time he spent was really fun.

Once he got to the staircase, he began his decent. He figured his dad was still with Malfoy and not wanting to tempt fate that would probably cause him to take another trip over his dad's knee, Harry decided to stay clear and wait to see his dad at dinner. Maybe, he could spend the night down in his dad's chambers again like he did before.

Harry was heading towards the last set of staircases, when he saw something laying at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello," Harry called out, slowly walking down the stairs.

There was no movement from the lump of fabric that was there. Harry got closer and the first thing he noticed was red mixed with blond. The closer he got he began to recognize who was on the floor. Harry rushed down the last few steps. Once he got close it, he reached out and touched the person's shoulder.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry said, cautiously, softly shaking the man's shoulder. "Mr. Malfoy."

Harry was taken by surprised when a hand reached up and grabbed his wrist. Harry sucked in an audible gasp.

Lucius slowly lifted his head. "Severus," he gasped out. Right before passing out again.

Once the grip on Harry's arm loosened, Harry stood up and rushed back up the stairs. Once he had gotten up two flights of stairs, he looked back down at the first flight of stairs to see if Mr. Malfoy was still there. He was about to start on the next flight of stairs, when he bumped into something black. He thought from the force of the hit that he would fall backwards back down the stairs. He tried to catch his balance, when he felt a hand grip his shirt and pull him forward. Looking up, Harry saw that whom he bumped into was his dad.

Severus saw Harry leaning over the rail of the stairs and was just about to call his name when the child quickly turned and bumped right into him. Severus knew from the force of the bump that Harry was not expecting anyone to be behind him. He had hit him so hard that it took a second for Severus to even catch his breath from having the air in his lungs forcibly expunged. When he saw Harry falling backwards towards the stairs, Severus' lightening reflexes were triggered and he quickly gripped Harry's shirt.

Once Harry got his footing back, Severus looked over the child. Looking at the boy's face he could see that something was troubling him. He was about to ask what was the problem and where was he headed when he saw the child's wrist. There was blood.

"Harry what happened?" Severus' voice was stern as he grabbed Harry's wrist to inspect it.

"I didn't do anything," Harry quickly said.

"I never said you did," Severus soothed.

"It's not my blood," Harry said.

Before Severus could respond to Harry's statement. Draco shrieked. Severus looked over the staircases.

"PAPA!"

Draco began running down the stairs. Severus followed leaving Harry standing at the top of that particular staircase.

Severus made his way down the staircases. Once he got down there, Draco was already leaning down, gripping his father's robes, tightly, shaking his unresponsive father.

"Papa," Draco cried. "Papa, wake up. Please."

Severus sent his patronus out just before kneeling beside his brother. Hearing footfalls on the stairs, Severus knew that his emergency call was being answered. Poppy and Minerva were the first to arrive. Albus arrived right when Poppy conjured a stretcher and Minerva lifted Lucius off the floor. Severus was holding Draco in his arms. It had taken a lot to get Draco removed from his father's back, but once Severus got him to release Lucius, he had quickly picked Draco up, cradling the child in his arms.

Harry watched everything from the top of the stairs. He didn't want to get in the way. When he saw everyone heading towards the Infirmary, he didn't follow. Even though he wasn't friends with Draco and he remembered how scared he was when he first met Mr. Malfoy, he didn't think Draco would really want him around.

It was quiet on the staircases after the adults left. Harry stood there for a moment and then slowly walked down towards the closest hallway. The library was on this floor, so Harry decided to sit and wait there.

He just wanted to do something to get his mind off of what he just witnessed. Never had he seen that much blood. Mr. Malfoy's hair was soaked in it. Whatever happened to cause that, Harry hoped that everything would be alright.

Harry walked to one of the corners of the library where there were cushioned chairs in a semi-circle. Sitting down in one of them and pulling his knees to his chest, Harry laid his head on his knees and hope that everything would be alright for Draco.

_0000_0000_0000_0000

Poppy laid the stretcher down on the bed and began casting a diagnostic charm over the unconscious man. A small parchment formed in mid-air stating all of Lucius' injuries. Once the diagnosis was complete, Poppy left to retrieve all she would need to patch Lucius up.

Severus, who was still holding Draco, Minerva and Albus were talking quietly in one of the corners of the room, staying out of Poppy's way as she worked. Usually Severus would help when it came to something like this, but he had a twelve year old attached to his chest who refused to let go.

"Severus, what happened?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know," Severus said, shaking his head. "Dragon and I just left here. Poppy released him. We were heading to Albus' office. I wanted him and Harry to talk. To get past this rivalry that they have, so we can be a family."

Severus propped his arm that was holding Draco, so that he could get a better hold on the child, trying to ease the cramp that he was getting. Severus noticed in that one instant how much heavier Draco was in comparison to Harry. They were the same age; they should weigh about the same. But Severus noticed that if he didn't cast a feather weight charm on his Dragon soon, he would have to put the boy down. Then he thought about the night that he and Harry came home from Hogsmead. He was able to walk all the way home with Harry in his arms and not suffer any ill-effects to carrying Harry. This hurt Severus' heart more. What all really did happen while his son was in that house?

Severus was brought out of his musing by someone clearing their throat. He looked up and saw that Minerva and Albus were both looking at him.

"Forgive me," Severus quickly said.

"It's alright," Minerva said. "What happened after you left the Infirmary?"

"We saw Harry on the stairs. I was just about to ask where he was going when I saw the blood on his wrist. He said it wasn't his and Dragon screamed."

"Well, he's as comfortable as I could make him," Poppy said, walking over towards the group.

"Is he awake?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Poppy answered. "He's asking for you."

Severus quickly walked over towards the bed where Lucius was. He pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down. Draco felt the change in position and began whimpering again.

"Dragon," Severus soothed. "Your father is awake."

Draco lifted his head and turned to his dad. As quickly as he could, he jumped out of his godfather's arms and jumped into the bed with his dad. Usually Lucius would not allow these kinds of emotional outbursts, but after the day he had he needed to have his son in his arms.

After a moment, Severus spoke up.

"Lucius, what happened?"

Lucius tightened his hold on his son. A tear escaped the aristocrat's eye as he looked up at his brother.

"Narcissa's dead."

"What?"

"Are you sure?"

Severus looked up and saw both Minerva and Albus standing at the end of the bed, shocked.

"I – We were discovered," Lucius sighed. "They separated us. I don't know what all they did to her. I could only hear her screams." Tears streamed down Draco's face as he clutched his father tighter. "After a while, I didn't hear her screams anymore." Lucius look at Severus and with great effort, he reached out and grabbed Severus' wrist bringing him close to him.

"Take care of Dragon," Lucius gasped as a wave of pain shot through his body.

"You know I will," Severus said, his brow creased.

"Adopt him," Lucius gasped. "Make him yours. I know you will protect my son."

Lucius' grip loosened and then slipped away from Severus' wrist. Lucius' eyes closed. Draco lifted his head and looked at his dad.

"Papa. Papa."

"Move him," Poppy said urgently.

This time it was Albus who removed Draco from his father. Casting a feather weight charm on Draco, Albus picked the child up and left out of the Infirmary. Draco's sobs muffled by Albus' robes. Poppy began casting healing charms and getting potions in Lucius' system.

Severus was stunned by what he just witnessed. Never had he ever seen his best friend, his brother, in this worse state. Minerva walked over to Severus and placed her hand on his shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze.

After a moment, Severus abruptly stood and walked out of the Infirmary. Pulling out his wand, Severus cast a "Point Me" spell and headed in the direction his wand was pointing.

Harry was still in the chair in the corner when Severus walked in the library. Not hearing anyone walk in, Harry was surprised when he felt hands under his arms and he was quickly lifted off the chair. Harry looked up in time to see his dad bringing him towards his chest. Harry wrapped his arms and legs around his dad as Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's small body, holding his son tightly.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favored and followed my story. Please leave a review letting me know what you think of it.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all.**

**Mandancie :)**


	10. Adding One More

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: I know it has been a VERY long time since I've worked on this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Adding One More**

Severus was sitting in the chair that Harry previously was in when he arrived in the library. Harry was asleep in his arms. Severus was worried about Lucius and about Draco, absentmindedly rubbing his son's back.

A phoenix patronus came into the library. There was no message, but Severus knew that Albus wanted to see him. Severus slowly stood up, maneuvering Harry so that he was on his hip. Harry, not waking, laid his head on his father's shoulder. His arms limp by his side. Severus made his way to the Headmaster's office.

When he walked in the office, Severus was slightly surprised that Albus wasn't sitting behind his desk. He was, in fact, sitting in one of his overly plush chairs facing the fireplace.

"I think it would be best if we are together when we hear the news," Albus said, not even looking back at Severus.

Severus didn't reply as he walked further into the office. When he got to where Albus was sitting, Severus saw that Draco was again in his lap asleep.

Poor Dragon, Severus thought. He must have cried himself into exhaustion.

Severus, not wanting to move Harry's sleeping form too much, silently widened the empty chair next to Albus. When he sat down, Harry was draped over his chest. Not once did Harry stir. He nuzzled down into Severus' comfort.

Both men were lost in thought when Minerva arrived in the office. She walked over to Severus and Harry first. Leaning down, she kissed Severus on the forehead and ran her fingers through Harry's fringe. Harry stirred a bit, turning his head into Severus' neck and shoulder, as if reassuring himself of his safety, but did not wake. Minerva looked over at Albus and Draco in the other chair and her heart broke for them. Draco would probably lose both parents. No child should have to feel that kind of loss at such a young age. It broke her heart when the Potters died and the loss that Harry felt knowing that he didn't have parents. Now, Draco was about to experience the same loss. Harry now was a little different as now he'd learned that he still had a father, but Draco. Minerva knew that Severus would be there for his Dragon.

Minerva walked over to Albus and put her hand on his shoulder. She could see the guilt in the man's eyes. She knew that Albus was blaming himself for not getting Lucius and Narcissa out of that situation sooner. Albus looked up at her and gave her a sad smile. She gave him a comforting squeeze.

At that moment, the floo flared and Poppy stepped through. Everyone knew that if she came instead of calling that the news wasn't good. The grave look on the matron's face and everyone knew.

"I couldn't revive him," Poppy said, solemnly.

Severus' arms tightened around his son as he lowered his head on the mop head that was laying on his chest.

Albus looked down at the child in his arms. Tears streamed down his face as he knew the hard road ahead for the young child.

Albus raised his head and looked at Poppy. "Did you...?"  
"I did," Poppy said, cutting Albus off.

Minerva looked between the two of them wondering what it was that they were talking about.

"Albus," Severus' voice was a little muffled as his head was still leaning down on top of Harry's. "Please get the paperwork so that I can adopt Dragon."

"Of course, my boy," Albus said.

Severus lifted his head and looked at his adoptive mother.

"Arrangements need to be made," he began, but Minerva held up her hand.

"I'll take care of the arrangements," she said. "You just worry about being there for Draco and Harry."

"Let's get these children to bed," Albus said after a moment of silence. "There is much to be done."

Looking down at the small blond-headed child in his arms, Albus kissed the sleeping form on the forehead. With an ease that surprised Minerva, Albus stood with the child still in his arms.

"Come, Severus," Albus said, walking towards his bedroom. "We'll put the children together."

Severus looked at the Headmaster and to his mother. Not really thinking if putting both Harry and Draco in the same room was a good idea, he stood up and followed Albus to the room.

When he walked into the room, Albus was already putting Draco to bed. Severus walked to the other side of the bed and laid Harry down. Minerva was standing in the doorway as she watched the gentlemen with the boys.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Minerva asked. "They do not really care for each other enough to lay in the same bed."

"They will need each other now," Albus said, straightening back up. "Harry will understand what Draco is now going through."

"And what about Dragon?" Minerva argued. "Harry may understand, but this is completely new for Draco. You know how Draco can be."

"I think Draco will do fine," Albus said, walking towards Minerva. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room. Severus gave the boys one more glance and then followed Albus out of the room.

Minerva, not trusting that things would be calm when the boys woke, cast a charm on the bed to let her know when one or both of them got out of the bed.

_000_0000_0000

The first thing Harry noticed was that what he was laying on was a lot softer than his dad. He remembered his dad coming into the library. It surprised him when he felt himself being picked up, but he could tell that his dad needed him. Guilt began to creep up belly. He didn't mean to fall asleep. His dad needed him, but the rubs on his back felt so comforting and relaxing that he couldn't help it.

Harry stretched, rolling over, he noticed that he wasn't alone. Laying on his back, he could see that he was in an unfamiliar room. When he turned his head to the other side of the bed, he saw platinum blond hair. Quickly sitting up, Harry jumped out of bed. He was shocked that he was in the same bed, much less the same room with Malfoy, but he couldn't stop looking at the boy. Slowly and quietly, Harry moved to the other side of the bed. He wanted to get a better look at the boy, his rival.

Looking at his face, Harry could see that he was no different than him. He could see dried tear tracks on his cheeks. Harry remembered going to sleep when he was living with his relatives the many, many nights of crying himself to sleep, hoping someone would love him. The more he watched Draco, he couldn't continue to be mad at him. He, of all people, understood what he was going through.

"Are you done staring?"

Harry jumped at the voice and quickly turned facing the door. Severus was standing there, leaning on the door jam.

"Is Mr. Malfoy alright?" Harry asked, looking back at Draco's sleeping form.

"Come, son," Severus said, holding out his hand. "Let's let Draco sleep."

Harry stood there for a moment longer and then walked over to his dad's outstretched hand. The two of them left quietly out of the room.

_000_0000_0000_000

Draco wasn't as asleep as he let on. Actually, he woke up a few minutes after he was placed on the bed. He heard Grandpa Albus, and Aunt Minnie talking. He was surprised to know he was in the bed with Potter, but after seeing his father and all the blood, he just didn't seem to care where he was or who was next to him. Draco knew that his parents were doing something dangerous. It scared him. He over heard his parents talking about what it was that needed to be done. He could hear the fear in his mother's voice when she would tell him, almost beg, that he would stop, but it was always one more. Now his mother was gone, probably dead. That thought alone, made tears leak through Draco's closed eyelids. And his dad … more tears leaked from his eyes.

He felt Potter moving, so he held his breath and tried not to move. He did not want to deal with Potter right now.

Grandpa Albus said that he would know how I felt, Draco thought. He couldn't understand how he would know. His godfather was Potter's dad. How could Potter know how he felt?

Draco felt Potter get off the bed. He heard Potter walk around the room. He could practically feel the other boy's eyes on him, and it took a lot to keep still to give the rouse of sleeping.

"Is Mr. Malfoy alright?"

Draco almost opened his eyes in complete shock, hearing that question. Potter sounded genuinely concern. How could that be? He was his father not Potter's. Why would Potter care if my father was alright or not?

In Draco's silent rant, he didn't hear Harry leave until his godfather closed the door. The soft click of the door brought Draco out of his musings again.

He opened his eyes as two more tears streamed down, one over the bridge of his nose to meet the other tear that was soaking his pillow. Draco knew the answer to that question, even though no one want to come out and say anything to him.

_0000_000_0000_000

Severus walked out of the office and did not stop until he got to his destination. Harry followed, wondering where they were going, but did not speak on it. He just quietly followed his dad.

Severus stopped his trek when he got to the Black Lake. Harry looked around the area before looking up at his dad, expectantly.

"Dad?" Harry asked.

"Sit with me," Severus said, sitting down on the stone bench that was under the huge tree by the lake.

Harry looked around at the picturesque surroundings before making his way over to his dad and sitting next to him. He had no idea what his dad wanted to talk about.

"This place has always been a safe haven for me," Severus said, looking around. "Whenever things got to tough or I just needed some alone time, I would come here and just sit, listening to the birds, hearing the water of the lake."

"It's really nice," Harry said, absentmindedly.

"It is," Severus nodded. "I wanted you to see this place, Harry."

"Okay," Harry said, looking up at his dad. "Why are you telling me this?"

Severus looked down at his son, sitting next to him. "I want you to know that if ever you need a place to escape, here is the place. It will alleviate your habit of nightly strolls. And if you ever do need to use this place, I will know where you are. And if I come down and I see that you clearly do not want company, then I will stay back until you invite me in." Harry nodded and Severus continued. "The same goes for me and Draco."

Severus knew adding Draco to this list of people who used this place did not result in the reaction he thought he would get. Harry just looked at his dad, then he nodded and looked back across the lake.

"Nothing to say?" Severus asked, bracing himself for whatever tantrum his son would bring.

Harry looked up at his dad and said nothing. He just shook his head.

_0000_0000_0000

Draco sat up in the bed and looked around. He wanted, needed, to get out of this room. He loved his Grandpa Albus very much, but he just could not stay in this room any longer, already knowing that his dad was dead.

Quietly getting up and walking towards the door, Draco cracked the door and peered out into the hallway. He didn't hear anything, but he knew that didn't mean that no one was around. As silently as he could, he crept out of the room and down the hallway. When he saw that no one was in the front office, Draco made a dash for the door. He didn't care where anyone was. He just knew he wanted to be alone.

Running down the spiral staircase, he ran past the stone gargoyle and kept going, not caring where he was headed.

_0000_0000_0000_0000

Minerva was in her office making arrangements when a quiet ringing in her ear let her know that Harry and Draco were up. When she was about to stand up, the ringing stopped, signaling that someone turned off the charm. Knowing that only Severus and Albus knew about it, Minerva sat back and finished her work. She figured Severus or Albus could handle the children for a little while.

It only took a few more moments to finish what she was doing and send off the paperwork to the Ministry via the Floo network. Minerva didn't think she would have to make these arrangements and fill out paperwork on another former student. When she did the paperwork and arrangements for James and Lily Potter it broke her heart. In her thinking, it should have been the other way around. She had lived her life. James and Lily were just starting their lives. And now she was doing it all over again with Lucius Malfoy.

Minerva looked down at her desk. She still had the paperwork for Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. A tear streamed down her cheek. She just couldn't send in her paperwork as well as her husband's. Call it crazy, but Minerva wanted to see a body. She wanted true confirmation that Narcissa was indeed dead before sending in that letter.

Wiping the tear off of her face, Minerva collected herself and decided she wanted to see her grandsons.

When she got to the stone gargoyle, she saw that it was still moved to the side, and the staircase was visibly seen. Not liking what she was seeing, Minerva went upstairs. She was met with an empty office. She walked down the hallway to the room that had Draco and Harry in. When she walked into the room, her heart dropped. Both Harry and Draco were gone.

_00000_00000_0000

"What are you thinking about?" Severus asked Harry.

Harry looked up at his dad after staring at the lake for a long while.

"Nothing," Harry said shaking his head. "Thinking about Draco. I mean, I don't know how he feels. I never knew my dad, I mean James," Harry quickly amended, "and I only found out about you."

"For ten years, you believed that your parents were dead. I think you do know what Draco is feeling," Severus said.

Harry nodded.

"But I have you now," Harry said.

"That you do," Severus said. "This will be very tough for Draco. I am hoping that this will, as tragic as it is, bring you two to an understanding.

"Oh, Severus," Minerva called out, rushing down the pathway.

Severus and Harry turned in her direction, standing up.

"Mother," Severus said, seeing her worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Harry, I was so worried," Minerva breathed. "Have you seen Draco?"

"Draco? He was still asleep when I got Harry."

"He's not there."

"Where's Albus?" Severus asked, gripping Harry's arm and heading back towards the castle.

"I don't know," Minerva said, following him. "He wasn't in his office when I got there."

"Let's go to the Infirmary," Severus said, once they got to the bottom of the stairs.

Once they got to the Infirmary doors, Albus and Poppy were just coming out.

"Severus, Minerva," Albus said. "What's going on?"

"Draco's missing," Minerva informed him.

Harry didn't follow all the way to the Infirmary. He thought about what his dad said. Maybe he did understand what Draco was feeling. If that was the case, then maybe he knew where Draco was.

When he started at Hogwarts, he learned the truth about Lily and James. Even though he tried not to show it, it broke him up. He dad talked about his wandering around the corridors at night, but sometime he just had to go somewhere where he could breathe. He felt like the walls were closing in on him and he couldn't take a breath. It was only one place where he felt at ease. Harry watched as his dad and his grandma walked up the stairs. When they turned down the hallway where the Infirmary was, Harry looked up.

_0000_0000_00000_000

Draco was tired. His legs hurt. His feet were sore. He didn't think he'd ever ran that fast and that long before. Looking around, he knew where he was. Opening the rickety door, he was met by the school's owls. He hadn't been up here before. He did write his mum and dad during the school year, but he usually gave his letter to his Uncle Sev to send off for him. Living in the dungeons it didn't make since to climb all the way to the top of the castle to send a letter. Looking around, he always thought that it was dirty and disgusting up here. Walking around the room, he could see it was clean and it didn't smell like this room harbored owls.

Draco walked over to the window and looked out. He took a deep breath. It felt so refreshing, like it was the first breath he took in a long time. Tears stung his eyes, but he could breathe.

A snow white owl flew over and landed on the windowsill next to the child. Draco looked at the owl and for some reason he felt comforted. He knew who's owl it was and was a little shocked that she was next to him. Draco slowly reached out to pet the soft creature. Fearful that it might bite, he moved slowly. Just because he didn't use the owlery didn't mean he didn't know how dangerous strange owls could be. When his fingers touched to soft feathers, the owl slightly tilted its head.

"She won't bite."

Draco's hand quickly fell away from the owl and turned towards the voice.

"You can pet her," Harry said, walking towards the two of them. "Believe me, somehow, she understands."

Draco just looked at Harry. It was nothing like the last time they stood face to face. There was no anger between them.

Harry made it over towards them and started petting his owl.

"This is Hedwig," Harry introduced. "She really gentle. You can pet her."

Draco, still shocked by Harry's attitude, dumbly reached out and started stroking the owl's, Hedwig's, soft feathers again.

The two boys just stood there, saying nothing, looking out at the sky view of the castle.

TBC

A/N: Thank you to everyone that has stuck with this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you thought of it.

Many hugs and kisses to you all.

Mandancie :)


End file.
